


New Moon

by Allybabe747



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Smut, mentions of abuse, wolf AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allybabe747/pseuds/Allybabe747
Summary: Used as bargaining chip by his home pack to settle a dispute, Jongdae must now find a new home within his new pack.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

The sky was still and clear with the stars shinning proudly. The moon was luminous. It shone just as bright, perhaps even more so than the stars, casting its light upon the clearing.

 

Two packs stood, one on either side facing towards one another, neither tearing their gaze away from each other for one missed move could end in disaster. Two tall figures stood in the middle of the clearing, a good three metres separating them. They were the Alpha’s of their packs, both strong and ready for a fight.

 

Their packs stood behind them ready to act on any order their Alpha barked. The air was tense between them however the young tan Alpha and his pack were far less on edge than the other. They held the strings that would decide the fate of the other pack gathered there tonight.

 

The other pack was here to form a truce with the tan Alpha’s pack. The tan Alpha, widely known as Kai, was the leader of one of the most influential packs in this neck of the woods so getting on their bad side was looking for trouble, which is just what the other pack had found out.

 

“You know why we’re here?” the other Alpha spoke, breaking the silence that had existed from the moment they had all appeared.

 

“Yes.” Kai says sounding bored. “You’ve been trespassing on my packs territory, hunting our game and leading rogues in to wander.” He says, eyes steely. “And you want a truce. But tell me…” he pauses. “…what can you possibly offer me – my pack – that will atone for your wrong doings?”

 

The other Alpha swallows, intimidated by Kai, and who wouldn’t be. Everyone had heard of the notorious Alpha. They say he was merciless and struck without conscious. That him and his pack leave blood baths behind them.

 

“I’m deeply sorry that we have offended you.” He says. “We meant no harm in coming into your territory.” He apologises but to Kai and his pack it comes off as weak and half assed.

 

It’s taboo for wolves to wander into territories that aren’t their own without consent from the home pack, all knew this. Yet this pack had purposely disregarded the rules. Kai considered himself and his pack to be quite peaceful when left alone, but when they felt they were being threatened, then they could be deadly. They considered another pack stumbling onto their territory as the initiation of a challenge. One they would not back down on.

 

“Oh. I think we have something you might be interested in.” the Alpha says confidently, a sleazy smirk pulling at his lips. Kai doesn’t like that smirk. Not one bit.

 

“Bring it.” The Alpha says to his pack, making a ‘come here’ gesture with his hand.

 

There’s movement behind the Alpha and Kai’s pack squint their eyes to try and see what’s happening. Kai stands as impassive as ever, yet a sense of foreboding sets in the pit of his gut.

 

A sweet scent drifts into the clearing as one of the wolves drag a naked figure over to the two Alphas. The figure is cruelly pushed to kneel on the floor beside the other Alpha’s feet, body hitting the floor hard. From the scent, all in the clearing can tell that the figure is an Omega. The Omega is bound. He has a collar around his neck with a chain attached to it which leads down and around his wrists, keeping them tied up and restrained in front of him. His eyes are covered, making him blind and a cloth is tied around his mouth, preventing him for speaking yet it doesn’t hide the terrified whines that escape through the fabric.

 

Kai looks at the small Omega, anger bubbling in his veins at the sight of him. Bruises litter his skin, both new and old. It’s obvious that he is not treated well by his pack. He takes in a deep breath, taking in the scent of the Omega in front of him and his eyes pop open wide. That smell, it’s so strong and completely unmistakable. It’s the smell on an Omega in heat.

 

Kai snarls, canines on full display in a show of anger.

 

“You dare!” he growls. “You dare try and tempt me with an Omega in heat.”

 

His outburst surprises the Alpha who jumps back, not expecting the reaction he had though he would get from his ‘gift’.

 

Kai’s pack are just as angered as their Alpha is. Not only are they attempting to use an Omega in heat as a bargaining chip, they’re openly showing their value on Omegas. This Omega has been abused and neglected, something which immediately put them in their bad books and demolished any chance they had at forming a truce. For the Full Moon pack valued Omegas above anything else. They were not to be mistreated but treasured and looked after.

 

They were they glue of the pack, keeping everyone else in their right mind. They were not to be treated as lesser beings.

 

The Omega on the floor whimpered, scared at the yelling and overwhelmed by the distinct smell of the pheromones of an angered Alpha. Kai’s eyes flick to the Omega and his eyes soften before turning cold again when they are again directed towards the other Alpha.

 

Kai lashes out and the other Alpha has no time to react before the rage filled form of Kai is upon him. Kai unleashes deadly punches and slashes at him with his claws. The other Alpha is no match for him, all he can do is try and defend himself.

 

The Alphas pack try and come to his aid only to be detained by Kai’s pack. They don’t hurt them, simply immobilise. Their Alpha hadn’t given them any orders to do anything else. They watch helpless as their Alpha is beaten, lying bloody and in pain on the floor but still alive and breathing, Kai standing over him, eyes flashing a dangerous red.

 

He kneels down, mouth level with the struggling Alphas ear.

 

“You take your pack and leave. I never want to see you anywhere near my territory again. If I do, I _will_ kill you.” He hisses and the Alpha shivers in terror. “And we’ll be taking the Omega with us.” He finished.

 

The Alpha scrambles to his feet and along with his pack run into the woods and out of sight with their tails between their legs.

 

The Omega whines, not knowing what has happened. He could hear the sounds of a fight and the scent of his ‘pack’ disappear, the scent of the unknown pack being the only one that reaches his nose.

 

Kai’s attention is drawn to the cowering form of the Omega and his pack watches as he walks and knees in front on the small body. The Omega can smell and hear the Alpha coming closer and his fear grows bigger. The fear of being taken advantage of against his will in the vulnerable state his heat leaves him in scared him more than he would like to admit but his body betrays him and begins to tremble. He bares his neck in a sign of submission, resigning himself to his fate.

 

Kai reaches out and puts his arm gently on the Omegas shoulder and the Omega recoils at the touch, yelping in surprise. Kai, along with his pack feel anger once again bubbling up inside of them at the Omegas reaction, though their anger isn’t directed at the Omega but at the pack he had come from. He forcefully quells that anger, not wanting to scare him any more than he already was.

 

He slowly moves his hand from his shoulder, up his neck and behind his head, making sure that the Omega is aware of his every move. The Omega whines again in uncertainty and confusion but Kai hushes him gently.

 

“Shh shh. It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” He says soothingly and the Omega finds himself unintentionally relaxing slightly at the tone of his voice.

 

He holds his breath as Kai undoes the knot of the bit of cloth around his mouth and pulls it away. There are chafe marks at the corner of his lips from where the cloth had rubbed against his skin. The Omega licks his lips and winces as the marks begin to sting.

 

Kai moves his hands to the knot on the cloth covering his eyes and undoes it just as gently as he had done with the other. The Omega feels as the cloth falls from his face and he slowly blinks his eyes open. The first things he sees in the form of an unfamiliar Alpha but from the smell he can identify who he is.

 

Kai is startled when the Omega fully opens his eyes. He is greeted by a set of unusually coloured eyes. They’re heterochromatic, one a bright blue and the other a shade of grey with silver highlights that shine with fear.

 

The others look at the Omega in interest at their Alpha’s gasp and are just are surprised as he was. The Omega shrinks into himself at the attention he is receiving, head lowered and shoulders hunched forward in an effort to make himself as small as possible.

 

“What’s your name?” Kai asks softly and the Omega looks up at him as if confused as to why he wants to know. “Can you tell me your name?” he asks again when the Omega remains silent.

 

“J-jongdae.” The Omega stutters out and Kai’s ears are pleased with the melodic voice that comes out.

 

“Okay Jongdae,” Kai says and Jongdae can’t help but enjoy the way the Alpha says his name. “I’m going to take these chains off of you now.” He tells him, waiting for Jongdae to nod before he starts.

 

Removing the chains is the easy part but taking off the collar is the hardest, it’s strong and solid and not easily breakable. Kai frowns when he is unable to break it himself.

 

“Chanyeol. Come over here and help me.” Kai says and Jongdae watches as a tall man makes his ways over to them.

 

As Chanyeol gets closer a new scent is picked up by Jongdae, the scent of another Alpha. He can feel the nerves bubbling up again and he begins to shake again. Seeing this Chanyeol slows his approach, holding his hands up in an ‘It’s okay’ gesture. Jongdae watches his every move, keeping his eyes locked on Chanyeol’s movements. He doesn’t have any reason to trust either of the Alpha’s, but he trusts Chanyeol less than he trusts Kai at this moment.

 

Kai tells Chanyeol to move to the other side of Jongdae, they each hook some of their fingers between Jongdae’s neck and the collar and pull. Both Kai and Chanyeol’s muscles are straining, the metal still holding strong. They’re at it for what seems like an age before it finally snaps in two and Jongdae hisses as his neck it cut by one of the jagged edges, brings his hand up to cover it in an effort to sooth the pain.

 

“There we go.” Kai says smiling now that he had unbound the Omega.

 

A breeze sweeps across the clearing and the Omega shivers as the cold wind hits his naked body, hugging himself to try and keep warm. Kai pauses for a second before pulling off his shirt followed by his pants and boxers. Jongdae looks away, face red. Kai shucks his pants back up before he slips the shirt onto the Omega then helps him into the pair of boxers. The clothes are way too big on his small frame but they do their job in keeping the chill away and covering his body.

 

“We’re leaving.” Kai announces.

 

He helps Jongdae to his feet and they take a step before Jongdae’s legs give out as a wave of heat flashes through his body. Kai manages to catch him before he falls to the floor and his nose picks up Jongdae’s scent which is sweater and stronger than it was before. The Omega whines into Kai’s chest, hands trying to hold onto the Alphas body.

 

“Sehun. Run ahead and warn Yixing. Tell him to get one of the huts prepared. We have an Omega in heat.” He says and Sehun nods, shifting into a large blond coloured wolf and running off into the woods.

 

Kai hoists Jongdae up like he weighs nothing – and he probably does – and holds him bridle style against his chest. He begins to walk off in the same direction Sehun had, the others following their leader.

 

To lost in the haze of his heat, Jongdae doesn’t notice as he presses his face into the juncture of Kai’s neck and shoulder, breathing in the Alpha’s scent. Nor does he notice when he begins to drag his lips around the area, mouthing at his neck.

 

Externally Kai shows not reaction to the Omega’s actions but internally he’s a mess. He’s loving the Omegas actions. Loving the feeling of him pressed up against his body and in his arms. Loving how the Omega is stirring up his Alpha. Loving how Jongdae’s scent is going straight to his nostrils and causing his entire body to go haywire. But he knows he can’t act on the desires that are plaguing his mind. At least not yet.

 

The walk back to their home feels much longer than it had even felt before. When they arrive Yixing is waiting for them, his faithful medical kit held in one hand. Beside him are Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan and Sehun who has his arm wrapped around Zitao’s waist.

 

Yixing rushes up to them when he sees them, zeroing in on the Omega in Kai’s arms.

 

“Show me where.” Kai says and Yixing immediately leads them to a hut.

 

“Kyungsoo come with me.” Yixing calls out and said man runs over to them wide eyed.

 

Kai carefully places Jongdae on the bed, the Omega whining when Kai pulls away. He desperately tries to grab a hold of the Alpha but he moves away just in time and the Omega lets out another whine at his failure.

 

“Take care of him.” Kai says before he walks out of the hut and closes the door, though not missing the sympathetic look Kyungsoo and Yixing share and the needy moan that Jongdae lets out, seemingly calling out for him to come back.

 

Jongin walks into the main house and collapses onto the couch and rubs his hands across his face. He’s never felt so affected around an Omega in heat before. Every instinct in him was telling him to go back and claim the small Omega, to make him his but the rational part of him was telling him to stay away.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Asks a voice and he turns and sees Jumnyeon who has Yifan standing next to him.

 

“Yeah.” He says but all three of them can tell he’s not being truthful. “I have some calls to make.” He says before Junmyeon and Yifan can comment in his behaviour any longer. “I need to let our allies know about our little… incident tonight. Make sure that they’re aware not to show them any mercy if they come their way.” Kai says, walking off.

 

Yifan and Junmyeon look at each other, knowing smiles on both of their lips. It’s been a while since they’ve seen their Alpha this frazzled.

 

 

**~X~**

 

Four days. That’s how long it takes for Jongdae’s heat to finally break. Yixing and Kyungsoo were there with him the entire time, making sure to keep him hydrated and fed when the opportunity arose. Jongdae was weary of the others treatment and kindness but in that state he didn’t have the energy to pull away nor did he really want to. Unmated Omegas usually found comfort with other Omegas during their heat.

 

Never had he felt this safe, this protected in his life. It was such a nice feeling but it scared him. Was this reality? Would this kindness he had been shown be ripped away from him?

 

Coming from a pack that thought very little of Omegas, being in this kind of environment almost felt surreal. No one had tried to take advantage of him in his vulnerable state and he had been treated with dignity and respect, the two Omegas looking after him had treated him like one of their own, a privilege that hadn’t been granted to him before. Even the Omegas in his old pack had ostracised and shunned him. He had been labelled a freak because of his heterochromatic eyes, punished for a genetic mutation that he had no control over. There was no one to protect him. He had no parents, no friends, no family.

 

He was still distrustful of the Alphas intentions but he was willing to see what could happen in staying with this new pack. He hoped he had made the right decision.

 

“Oh, you’re awake!” comes a voice out of the blue. Jongdae turns his head and sees the kind Omega with the deep dimples by the door. His name is Yixing if he remembers correctly.

 

Jongdae nods, not trusting his own voice. The other Omega seems to understand as he just smiles that kind smile that Jongdae recognises from his blurry memories of the past few days.

 

“How are you feeling?” Yixing asks as he moves into the room, a glass of water held in his grasp.

 

“A-alright, I guess.” Jongdae replies, voice hoarse from disuse. A small frown mars Yixing face for a second at the sound of the others voice before it is replaced with a smile.

 

“Ah, here take this.” Yixing says, holding the glass of water out to Jongdae.

 

“Thankyou.” Jongdae mumbles, sipping hesitantly on the beverage. His sips soon turn into mouthfuls as he finally realises how thirsty he is. He knows he should probably slow down before he makes himself sick but at the very moment he couldn’t even care. When the glass is completely empty he just holds it in his hands awkwardly, not knowing what to do with it.

 

“Just put in on the table. I’ll move it later.” Yixing says when he notices the Omegas dilemma. Jongdae does as he’s told, making sure to place it gently so he doesn’t accidently break it. He doesn’t know what the consequences would be if he did.

 

All of a sudden Jongdae’s stomach rumbles and Yixing can’t help it when his lips twitch a little. Jongdae’s face reddens in embarrassment.

 

“It’s already well past breakfast but lunch is soon. Why don’t you have a shower and them we can go and get something to eat?” Yixing suggests and Jongdae finds himself nodding before he can stop himself.

 

Yixing smiles widely, his deep dimples plainly shown on his face and Jongdae feels his lips pulling up slightly in retaliation.

 

“Do you need some help getting there?” Yixing asks. Jongdae ponders the question. He pulls himself to the side of the bed and swings his legs over the side. He puts some of his weight in his legs and goes to stand up, only for him to sits back onto the mattress a second later.

 

“Yes please.” Jongdae says quietly but Yixing still hears it. He moves over to Jongdae and helps him to his feet, pulling one of Jongdae’s arms around his shoulders and one on his around the smaller Omegas waist and leads him over to the bathroom. By the time they get there Jongdae is more used to being back on his feet and is pretty confident that he could now walk on his own without the threat of his face meeting the tiles of the bathroom floor.

 

“There’s some clothes in the cupboard in the corner and you get just use the towel that’s already hanging up. I’ll wait for you to finish and them take you over to the main house.” Yixing explains, gently closing the door behind him and leaving Jongdae by himself.

 

Jongdae immediately strips out of his clothes and he finds himself slightly dejected that they are different from the ones that the Alpha had dressed him in. That thought quickly passes was the temptation of a hot shower grows stronger. He turns on the water, waiting for it to warm before stepping under the streams. He had noticed the mirror in the room, though he has yet to look at himself. He’s not yet prepared to greet the sight that he knows he’ll see.

 

He doesn’t know how long he spends under the hot spray of water but when he finally turns off the water steam is heavy in the air, fogging up the mirror and making it slightly hard to breathe but the feeling of being clean overwhelms his desire to breathe properly at this time.

 

He dries his body with the towel and searches for some clothes in the cupboard and settle for a loose pair of pants and shirt. By the time he is dressed and dry the steam for the mirror had receded. Taking a deep breath, he steels himself before looking into it. What greats him is a familiar but unfamiliar sight at the same time.

 

It’s rare that he gets to see himself in the mirror. So much so that he could count the number of times he has had the opportunity with the fingers on his hands. However the sight that had greeted him is the same each time, the bruised skin and hetero-chromatic eyes standing out the most. Now he takes the time to study his features and notices things other than his eyes and the marks marring his skin. He sees how his lips curl up at the ends, sees his prominent cheek bones and the moles dotted around his face and neck.

 

He is startled out of his musings when there is a knock at the door, Yixing’s voice coming from the other side.

 

“Are you finished?” he asks.

 

“Yeah.” Jongdae says. He takes another look at himself in the mirror before opening the door, Yixing greeting him on the other side.

 

“You ready?” Yixing smiles. Jongdae nods, not trusting his own voice but he feels strangely relaxed. There’s something about the other that makes him feel… he doesn’t know but it’s a nice feeling.

 

Yixing lead him out of the house and for the first time Jongdae’s eyes lay upon what this pack – _his pack_ – call home. It’s beautiful. It’s somewhere deep in the woods, secluded from civilization from what Jongdae could guess. It’s surrounded by bright green grass with a lake slightly off to the side. It’s breathtaking but he doesn’t have the time to admire it as Yixing takes him into the building that they had been walking towards.

 

As soon as they enter multiple new scents invade his nose and he starts to feel overwhelmed. Sensing his distress, Yixing wraps an arms around him and brings his head to rest in the crook of his neck. Jongdae breathes in the Omegas comforting scent and feels his body relax. Jongdae takes his head away and looks at Yixing gratefully.

 

When they get deeper into the house Jongdae sees others loitering around. When they see Jongdae they turn to look at him curiously but warmly. Uncomfortable at the attention, Jongdae lowers his head to block him from seeing their starts, but it doesn’t stop him feeling their gaze on him. Yixing takes him to the kitchen where he sees the other Omega – _Kyungsoo_ – preparing something and a large Alpha sitting down at the table watching the Omega work.

 

When Kyungsoo sees them he smiles, lips forming in the shape of a heart. “Hey Yixing, Jongdae.” He greets and Jongdae gets out a quiet ‘hi’. “I’m nearly finished so you can just take a seat in the meantime. I hope you’re ok with sandwiches.” He says.

 

Jongdae takes a seat and has a little heart attack when he realises it’s directly in front of the large Alpha with strong eyebrows and intimidating expression. He’s staring directly at him and Jongdae feels like he’s going to drop dead before his expression takes a complete one-eighty and a brilliant gummy smile replaces the scowl.

 

“Hi, I’m Yifan.” He introduces, holding his hand out for Jongdae to shake who takes it slowly.

 

Jongdae is surprised at the Alphas actions and he’s sure that it shows on his face but Yifan makes no reaction to say that he’s aware of it which Jongdae is grateful for.

 

“Lunch is ready!” Kyungsoo calls out and Jongdae can hear multiple sets of footsteps coming closer. Jongdae tenses. He’s not sure if he’s ready for what’s about to happen.

 

A tall man, just a little shorter than Yifan with big ears comes around the corner, a noticeable shorter man following not long after him. Jongdae can’t help but think the second male is beautiful with his soft angelic features and bright aura surrounding him. He has to have been the prettiest Omega he had even seen in his life. Both males come and sit down at the table next to Yifan, the Alpha punching the other tall man on the arm in the form of a greeting, wide smile pulling at his lips.

 

The Omega sees Jongdae and gives him a large smile. “Hi! I’m Baekhyun.” He says excitedly to Jongdae. “And this big oaf is Chanyeol.” He points to the Alpha next to him who throws Jongdae a wave. “You’re Jongdae, right?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Jongdae stutters and if anything the Omegas smile get wider then what it was before and Jongdae’s slightly concerned that his face is going to crack under the strain.

 

“Tone it down a little Baek.” Comes the voice of another new face that had entered the kitchen at the call of food. The new comer gives Jongdae and small but kind smile before heading over to Yixing and wrapping his arms around the Omega. “I’m Junmyeon, Yixing’s mate. Excuse Baekhyun, he gets overly excited when meeting new people.” He says which startles a whine out of the man in question.

 

“He’s like a puppy.” Pipes up Chanyeol and Baekhyun throws him a look that just so happens to mirror that of a kicked puppy. Jongdae can’t help the little laugh that bubbles in his throat and manages to escape, quickly covering his mouth with his hand when he’s realised what he’s done. He can feel everyone looking at him and it just makes him feel all of the more self-conscious.

 

However the moment is broken when Kyungsoo puts a plate with a sandwich in front of him (god bless him) and the others. Everyone’s attention in now focused on the food in front of him and he sends Kyungsoo a grateful smile.

 

“Where are the others?” Yixing asks after a moment and Jongdae is thinking the same. He knew there were more of them somewhere. It’s Chanyeol who answers Yixing.

 

“Luhan’s upstairs with Minseok.  Minseok’s been feeling pretty exhausted today.” Chanyeol says and Jongdae can see Yixing frown.

 

“I’ll go up and check on him after lunch. I’ll bring something for them to eat. They need it, especially Minseok.” Yixing says and Jongdae is completely lost. Yixing must see the lost look on his face as he turns to Jongdae and begins to explain. “Minseok’s pregnant with a pretty big litter it might add. Four pups and it’s been hard on him.” He says and Jongdae eyes widen. That is a big litter.

 

“He pretty small in stature as well.” Baekhyun adds. “So it’s taken a bit of a toll on his body.” Jongdae nids in understanding.

 

“Zitao and Sehun, the maknaes, are on border patrol.” Chanyeol continues.

 

“Border patrol?” Yifan laughs. “More like Zitao got distracted by a butterfly and is chasing it and rolling around in the fields and Sehun’s to love struck to do anything about it.”

 

There’s a chorus of laughs that erupt in the room and this reactions tells Jongdae that this is a regular occurrence.

 

“You’ll meet these four later.” Yixing says. “What about Jongin?”

 

Junmyeon yawns. “On the phone to Jinki and Leetuk.” He says, leaving at that. Everyone else seems to know what that means but Jongdae is left clueless.

 

“What about Kai?” Jongdae asks as he hadn’t heard the Alphas name mentioned once.

 

Chanyeol barks out a laugh. “Jongin is Kai.” He says. “He was given that name by other packs because of the rumours that surrounded him.” Jongdae knew the rumours, who didn’t? Rumours of a merciless Alpha and his pack of well trainer hunting dogs. “But really he’s just a loveable, cuddly teddy bear.”

 

Just as Chanyeol finishes said man walk in, an unreadable expression on his face. When land on Jongdae they light up and a smile pulls up at his lips.

 

“Hey. How are you? Is everyone treating you right?” He says gently and Jongdae is surprised by the concern in his voice.

 

“Y-yes. Everyone’s been really nice.” He says, trying to make sure that he doesn’t sound insincere or awkward.

 

“Good.” Jongin smiles and Jongdae tries to calm his heart which is doing funny things at the sight of the Alphas handsome face. Unnoticed, the others all look at the movie playing out in front of them, knowing smiles on all of their faces. They all wonder how long it’s going to take for the match to be lit.

 

 

**~X~**


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**~X~**

 

Over the next couple of days Jongdae gets to know that pack. He’s immediately charmed by both Sehun and Zitao. They both may be bigger and stronger then himself but there’s still this childlike innocence that still surrounds them which can be seen in the way they go play around and how they look at the world. Jongdae wishes he could be like them and he hopes that they will never lose the innocence he never got the chance to experience.

 

When he finally meets Minseok and Luhan – the hyung line as the others refer to them as – the elders had immediately adopted him and the couple have been heard on multiple occasions calling him their ‘pup’. The first time they call him this Jongdae burst into tears and it takes them both over an hour to calm him down from his outburst. That night he falls asleep in the arms of his new parents, a content smile resting on his lips. The two older wolves gaze loving down at the Omega in their embrace, promising to shower the deprived boy in all of the love and affection he so rightly deserves.

 

Jongdae also finds himself becoming closer to all of the members of his new pack, the walls he had try to build inside himself coming down as they root themselves into him. He finds it impossible not to like them. They’ve been so good to him he just doesn’t have the heart to act cold towards them. He’s still wearly around the Alphas but that’s due to his subconscious mostly. He knows they’re good people and that they wouldn’t do anything to hurt him but his body’s been conditioned to react negatively towards them. It takes his body less time to relax around them but he’s still working on it.

 

Though, there is one person that he wants to get to know better but he never seems to be around and when he is around all that there is between them are short and awkward conversations but Jongdae felt that the Alpha – _Jongin –_ was avoiding him and the made him feel… upset? He didn’t quite know.

 

However the others never let him wallow. Yixing had taken him under his wing when he had shown interest in the medical field and started teaching him the basics. He seemed to be a natural as Yixing would always praise him for picking things up so quickly.

 

“Wow Jongdae-ah. You really are a fast learner! You’re going to be a full fledged healer in no time.” he would say and Jongdae would shyly look to the floor, red dusting his checks.

 

It made him feel warm inside. He was actually being praised for something instead of being punished for doing something ‘wrong’, sometimes for something as little as opening his mouth and talking.

 

He would also often find himself in the kitchen helping Kyungsoo cook. He felt honoured to be allowed in there. From what he had been told the kitchen was Kyungsoo’s domain and he rarely let anyone intrude into it. He enjoyed it. It was like he was giving something back to the pack that had brought him in and called him family before they had even properly known him. He finally felt a part of something.

 

After around two weeks of being in his new pack a pack meeting had been called. Jongdae was worried that something was wrong but Baekhyun had reassured him that these meetings are a regular occurrence.

 

“Jongin likes to organise these things to make sure that everything’s running smoothly. It’s also an opportunity for anyone to bring up any issues that have popped up or just something they want to discuss with the pack.” Baekhyun had said. This was a foreign concept for Jongdae.

 

In his old pack meetings were held but only Alphas were permitted to attend and even then they had to be a part of the inner circle. Things were so much more equal here than they were there. Omegas had just as many rights as the Alphas.

 

Everyone gathered into the lounge room. Jongin was the last to arrive, sitting in a single chair at the side of the room. They were all arranged in something that resembled a circle, Jongdae sitting on the floor, body wedged between Minseok’s legs and back leant against the couch.

 

“Is there anything that anyone wants to discuss?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo raises his hand.

 

“It’s not really something that need to be discussed, more like inventory.” Kyungsoo says and Jongin nods his head, urging Kyungsoo to continue. “We need to stock up on some more food. Meat is fine but were running low on vegetables and packet food.” He says. “And I would also like to perhaps buy equipment so I can start my own vegetable garden. It’ll save us a lot of time, seeing as we have to constantly go back and forth between here and into town.”

 

“That’s a really good idea actually.” Chanyeol says and the others nod in agreeance.

 

“Fresh produce is going to taste so much better than the stuff we’ve been eating.” Luhan says.

 

Yixing is next to raise his hand. “I need some more medical supplies, especially with Minseok being close to his due date. I want to be prepared well in advance.” He says and the _‘in case anything happens’_ remains unsaid.

 

“Oh that reminds me.” Minseok says. “I need some more baby supplies.”

 

“That’s all fine.” Jongin says. “Just write down a list of all of the things that you need and whoever’s turn it is to go into town will go and get everything.”

 

Suddenly Sehun and Zitao’s hands shoot up and Jongdae can see Jongin sighing in exasperation. “Yes maknaes. Is there something you need?”

 

“Can we get some hair dye?” Zitao asks and he can hear Yifan groan from across the room.

 

“No.” Jongin says flatly, not even giving it any thought. They both pout.

 

“The last time you got hair dye Sehun was walking around looking like someone had vomited up rainbows onto his hair. I could feel myself getting a headache every time I looked at you from visual overload.” Junmyeon mutters and Zitao glares at him half-heartedly. He liked Sehun’s rainbow hair.

 

“Okay then if that’s everything then I’m going to discuss the real reason why I called this meeting.” At this everyone goes quiet, Zitao even stopping his glaring. “The full moons in three days. This is basically just our usual routine before the full moon. Remember to say in our territory and don’t wander too far away from the river and under no circumstances are any of you to be left by yourself.” Jongin says this seriously. They may be a strong group but they all know the dangers of being left alone.

 

When Jongin is saying this Jongdae looks down nervously. This is what he was worried about. He has no idea how the others will react to the information that is likely to be revealed any moment now. Unlike what humans believe, the full moon doesn’t force them to shift. What is does do however is make them angsty and urge their wolves to come to the surface to run, play, let go of themselves and completely immerse themselves in their wolves.

 

Jongdae is brought out of his thoughts by Jongin’s voice. “Do you want to come out with us?” he asks and Jongdae swallows the lump that had built up in his throat. _‘What will they think of him?’._

“I um- I can’t… shift?” he says in a way that makes the statement sound like a question.

 

He risks a glance up and sees them looking everyone looking at him, some of them with eyes wide is slight disbelief.

 

“You can’t shift?” Yixing asks and Jongdae is relieved when his tone isn’t accusatory.

 

“I don’t know how to shift. I was never taught to and even if I was I wouldn’t have been allowed to.” He says.

 

At that he can hear someone them begin to growl and Jongdae tenses bust a comforting hand started to card through his hair. It’s Minseok, his maternal instincts kicking in when he feel the distress coming from his pup. Luhan glares at the offenders. How dare they cause his pup any distress with their growling when they no he is still easily startled and over sensitive to their pheromones and actions.

 

“I can teach you.” Jongin suddenly says and the offer cuts through the room and drifts straight to Jongdae’s ears. “I mean, that’s if you want me to.” He says when Jongdae looks at him.

 

Jongdae bites his lip but he can’t help the hopeful smiles that tugs at his lips and pulls them upwards. “Yes please.” He says quietly.

 

Jongin flashes Jongdae a smile that is both satisfied and comforting. “I can start to teach you after the full moon. There’s no way you’ll get it down in three days. It takes a lot of time, especially the longer it’s left. You can stay with Minseok and keep him company during this one.” He says and Jongdae nods.

 

He feels a nudge and looks up to see that it’s Minseok. “We can have some fun while these guys are prancing around in the woods.” He smiles.

 

“Hey!” Exclaims Yifan. “I do not prance.” He says indignantly.

 

Baekhyun, who is sitting next to Yifan smirks. “Sure you don’t.”

 

The rest of the meeting is a mess from then on. Insults are thrown back and forth and the banter runs wild. Even though he doesn’t participate in the banter Jongdae really enjoys the atmosphere. He finds himself smiling wide, all the while not noticing the pair of eyes trained on him intently.

 

 

**~X~**

The full moon comes and Jongdae finds himself on the porch with Minseok watching as everyone shifts into their wolf forms. This is the first time Jongdae is seeing them all together in their wolf forms and come to think of it there are those he hadn’t seen until this very moment.

 

They’re all beautiful, varying in both size and fur colour. Looking at them Jongdae wonders what his own wolf form looks like. Will his fur be blond like Yifan and Sehun’s, will it be grey like Yixing’s, will it be a mixture or reds and browns like Chanyeol or will it be chestnut like Baekhyun’s. There’s so many possibilities and he just can’t wait to find out for himself.

 

With an unspoken cue they dart of into the woods, making sure to keep in groups of two or three. Jongin is the last to depart, he watches his pack enter the woods before doing so himself, though not before he sends Jongdae a look which makes him want to shiver. Before Jongdae can fully process what had just happened Jongin has disappeared into the woods and Minseok is pulling him back inside of the house.

 

Once they’re inside they can hear a howl and not to long after that others join in on the first one until it’s a symphony of wolves answering each others calls. Jongdae’s never heard a sound as good as this before. They sound so harmonious, like they all belong together. He can fell tears beginning to well up in his eyes but he manages to quell it down, not wanting Minseok to see him acting weak but it seems he wasn’t quick enough for Minseok places a comforting arm around his waist and rubs soothing circles on his hip without saying a word and Jongdae is grateful for that.

 

The night he spends with Minseok is relaxing. Minseok tells him stories, stories of how he and Luhan had gotten together, of how this pack came about and just little things here and there. He tell him about their packs allies (mentioning that Jongin’s brother is a member of one of their allied packs) and the conflicts they have fought. He tells him little things of everything and anything. While he does so, the calls of their pack mates can be heard. They sound so happy and jubilant, so free and Jongdae longs to be out there with him, joining them in their song and play. He wants that more than anything. The way he sees it now, he may be a wolf but at the same time he’s not.

 

Morning comes with the rising of the sun. The sky erupts into brilliant colours of pink, orange and yellow yet Minseok and Jongdae aren’t awake to see it. Everyone starts to fill in one by one, the effects of the full moon no longer apparent. They are greeted by Jongdae and Minseok snuggled up on the lounge together and they coo at the sight. Luhan walks over and gently pries Minseok from Jongdae’s grip making sure not to wake either of the sleeping wolves. Chanyeol goes to do the same with Jongdae but is interrupted by Jongin.

 

“You go and takes Kyungsoo to bed. I’ll get Jongdae.” He says. Chanyeol nods, too tired to protest but the smile that makes its way onto his face says al it needs to. Jongin pretends he doesn’t see it, proceeding to lift Jongdae up into his arms.

 

The Omega shuffles for a second before settling to nuzzle his nose into Jongin’s chest. The Alpha smiles at action. He makes sure that Jongdae is securely in his arms before he walks in the direction of Jongdae’s room. When he get there he places Jongdae on the bed, the Omega not making a single move as he pulls the covers over Jongdae’s body. He stares at the Omega, eyes taking in every inch of him. His face is lax and peaceful in sleep and the only thing that comes to Jongin’s mind is _‘beautiful’_.

 

He takes his hand and moves Jongdae’s bangs out of his eyes, the Omegas lip twitching by just the slightest fraction. He hesitates before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, lingering for a short while and then pulling away. With one last look he walks out of the room. In his dreams Jongdae is sure that he can feel the pressure of something warm and soft on his forehead.

 

The days go by and Jongdae finds himself spending more and more time with Jongin, from small conversations to walks in the woods under the pretence of showing Jongdae all of the sights within their – now also his – territory.

 

“How do you feel about starting to train to shift?” Jongin asks Jongdae out of the blue while they’re sitting on the porch looking out to the lake.

 

“You mean now?” Jongdae says, vaguely startled.

 

“Yeah, I mean if you want to.”

 

“Y-yeah, sure.” Jongdae answers nervously as he swallows the lump in his throat.

 

“Okay then.” Jongin smiles then stands up. “Come with me. We’re going to need a peaceful and quiet place for you to focus.” He says, holding out his hand to help Jongdae to his feet. Jongdae takes it with sweaty palms. If Jongin notices it, which he probably does, he doesn’t say anything, instead leading him down the path that heads down to the lake.

 

Jongdae is slightly flustered as his hand is still held in Jongin’s. He unclasps his hand which causes his hand to drop out of Jongin’s. He swears he can see a slight look of disappointment flash across the Alpha’s face but it’s gone just as quick as it came, leaving Jongdae wondering if he had even seen it in the first place.

 

The rest of their short walk is spent in slightly strained silence. When they get close to the back of the lake but still on the grass Jongin gestures for Jongdae to sit down.

 

“Find a comfortable spot on the ground.” He says to Jongdae who does as what he had told him. He seats himself cross legged on the soft grass and wiggling around a little to get comfortable.

 

“Now need to ask you a few things before we start.” He says and then pauses waiting for Jongdae’s nod of confirmation. “Have you ever felt your wolf before?”

 

“O-only when I’m in heat.” Jongdae answers and it’s true. During his heats he can feel his wolf coming to the surface as his body succumbs to its instincts.

 

“Okay, that’s good. It’s going to make this a lot easier then.” He says and Jongdae looks at him in confusion not knowing why it would make the process easier.

 

“Why would that make it easier?” Jongdae asks.

 

“It means that you have a connection with your wolf albeit a weak one.” Jongin explains. “Seeing as you already have contact with you wolf I don’t need to teach you how to forge a connection, I simply have to get you to strengthen the one you already have so you can bring it to the surface on your own at any time rather than it just emerging during your heats.”

 

Jongdae opens his mouth in understanding. Now that Jongin had explained it to him is does make a whole lot of sense.

 

“I need you to close your eyes.” Jongin says, Jongdae doing just that. He knows this is the beginning of his training. “Try and rid your mind of everything expect my voice.”

 

He tries to but it’s much harder than what he had thought it would be. He makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat when he fails to do so.

 

“It’s okay. Take your time, it doesn’t happen immediately.” He comforts the frustrated Omega.

 

Jongdae takes a deep breath and attempts to settle his racing thoughts again. He’s so focused he doesn’t even notice when everything begins to filter out but Jongin can. Jongdae’s body is completely relaxed and his chest rises and falls in steady and even motions.

 

“Now, I want you to reach within yourself, into the back of your mind and try and draw out your wolf.” He says, words ghosting over Jongdae in soothing waves.

 

Jongdae does. With his mind cleared it feels like he’s walking in complete darkness, there’s absolutely nothing floating around in there. He doesn’t know for how long he searches for but he starts to feel a tingling feeling. It starts at his toes and makes its way up his body. That tingling feeling then disappears and turns into warmth that begins in his chest. He doesn’t realises it but he’s holding his breath in anticipation of the unknown.

 

All of a sudden something flashes in his vision, causing him to gasp in surprise. He snaps his eyes open in surprise, sucking in a load of air to quench his deprived lungs. His sight comes back to him quickly and the first thing he sees is the lake out in front of his. Black dots dance on his eyes and he closes them hard to rid himself of them. When he opens his eyes again he is greeted with a different sight. This time it’s Jongin who is kneeling in front of him.

 

Jongdae flinched back a little in surprise at the other being so close so him but recovers quickly when he sees Jongin looking at him curiously.

 

“Did you connect with your wolf.” He asks Jongdae.

 

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

“How did it feel?”

 

Jongdae thinks about it. It’s hard trying to decipher everything when he had only had a few moments to experience it.

 

“It felt… restless, impatient.” He says when he had sorted his thoughts. “But there wasn’t anything malicious behind it. It was more… I don’t know.”

 

“That’s good. It’s normal, especially for those in the same circumstance as you.” Jongin tells him. “Since your wolf has been subdued it’s eager to get out, it wants to break free. As long as it doesn’t feel aggressive than everything is fine.” He smiles at Jongdae who mirrors the action. “It may take a while but if you keep doing this you’ll be able to call your wolf forward in no time.”

 

Jongdae smiles, feeling somewhat proud of himself. The praise that Jongin had been giving him making him feel like he’s accomplished something, even though that something was little and probably insignificant to most others.

 

“Come on, let’s head inside. It’s starting to get dark.” Jongin says and it’s only when he says it does Jongdae realise the darkening of the sky. It makes his eyes widen. They must have been out here for hours. It was midday when they had first started.

 

When they make it inside Yixing is waiting for them.

 

“How’d it go?” he asks.

 

“He did good. It shouldn’t be too much longer until he’s running around with the rest of us.” Jongin praises and the healer smiles.

 

“That’s great! Though I bet your feeling tired.”

 

“I am actually.” Jongdae answers. He hadn’t noticed it but he does feel pretty exhausted.

 

“Why don’t you go and take a nap. Dinner’s not going to be ready for another couple of hours.” Yixing suggests.

 

“I think I’m going to have to take you up on that.” Jongdae says, trying to stifle a yawn that had bubbled up.

 

“Go on then.” Jongin say, clasping a hand in Jongdae’s shoulder. He tries to ignore the feeling the shoots through him when Jongin touches him but he doesn’t know how successful he’s being.

 

From the side Yixing watches them, something akin to amusement shinning in his eyes at their interaction. Flushed, Jongdae stalks off into the lounge room. There, he finds Baekhyun seated in the couch with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo snuggled up on one of the single chairs.

 

When Baekhyun sees him he waves Jongdae over and pats the seat next to him. Jongdae accepts the offer and sits down next to the older Omega.

 

“We saw you and Jongin down by the river training.” Baekhyun pipes up. “How was it?”

 

“Good. Exhausting though.” He whines and Baekhyun laughs lightly at him.

 

“Rest then.” He says, pushing Jongdae’s head to rest on his lap. Jongdae manoeuvres himself into a comfortable position. When he stops moving Baekhyun starts to card his fingers though his hair. It’s soothing and he soon finds himself drifting off to sleep. The three occupants of the room watch on in fondness at the small Omega in front of them.

 

“He’s come a long way hasn’t he.” Kyungsoo says quietly, not wanting to wake up the now sleeping Jongdae.

 

“He has.” Chanyeol agrees. The first week of Jongdae being here was difficult for all of them. Jongdae was still weary of their intentions and would find himself flinching away from them when they got to close. He warmed up to the other Omegas first, calmed by their presence. It didn’t take long for him to do the same with the Alphas when he realised none of them would intentionally hurt him.

 

One aspect they still needed to work on was his self-esteem issues. Over the time they had known him they found out the Jongdae was undyingly kind, looking after or helping those who needed it without as much as a word. However when it came to himself it was a different story. He though very little of himself and they all put it down to the way he was treated by his ‘home’ pack.

 

The worst of it came about when it was about his appearance. He didn’t feel like he was beautiful enough. Omegas were supposed to be beautiful but when he looked he couldn’t see that in himself. They’ve all been working on it with him but they could tell it was going to take more time to convince him of his worth. They had finally gotten him to look at himself in the mirror willingly which was a big step, the Omega not wanting to gaze at the so called cursed eyes that stared back at him.

 

The others thought his eyes were beautiful. They were entranced by the unique colouring of them, having never seen anything like it before. It would still be a while before Jongdae accepted them for what they are when they had brought him so much pain previously.

 

Baekhyun continued to stroke his fingers though Jongdae hair long after the Omega had fallen asleep. They all felt protective over him, wanting to keep him safe and out of harms way and they would stop at nothing to keep it that way.

 

 

**~X~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Part 2 is up! :) Hopefully there's no major mistakes in this one. Someone had pointed one out in the first part which I corrected later so if you see anything like that please let me know and I'll go and correct it. I try to make sure that there's none but you know how it is, you can read something hundreds of times but somethings just get overlooked and missed. I hope you like this chapter anyway. Part 3 won't be out until either late Tuesday or Wednesday. I have a few things to do regarding Uni and stuff until then.
> 
> See you then!!
> 
> Question- does anyone actually know when ChenBaekXi are going to debut. I thought it was the 20th but no teasers or anything have been released so from that I'm guessing it's going to be later this month then.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**~X~**

A week had passed since their first training session and ever since then Jongdae had been practicing as much as he could. Every time he could feel his wolf coming closer and closer to the surface, so close yet not quite close enough.

 

It frustrated him every time it would come to the surface only to recede again. He knew from the start it wouldn’t be easy but he reserved the right to be a little put off about it. He had waited so long for this. Jongin was there each time however, consoling him and congratulation him on a job well done. It always lightened his mood, the Alpha always knowing the right things to say to lift his spirits back up again.

 

Jongdae was in the kitchen with Kyungsoo. The other Omega was teaching him how to make his famous cookies that everyone, including himself, absolutely adored. Jongdae felt special, from what he knew it wasn’t every day that Kyungsoo shared his recipes with someone or even allowed them to help with making food that didn’t require putting already made ingredients together.

 

They were both working side by side, Kyungsoo was breaking the eggs while Jongdae was sifting the flour. All of a sudden a loud noise startled them causing Kyungsoo to shatter the egg in his hand and for Jongdae to drop the sifter and to knock over the bowl sending the flour everywhere.

 

There was a gasp by the entry way and Jongdae turned to see a very surprised Yifan and Junmyeon gaping at him in wonder. He had no idea why they were staring at him like that. Was he covered in flour or something?

 

It’s then that he noticed everything seemed… bigger and taller. He looked over to the side and up at Kyungsoo.

 

Wait.

 

_Up?_

 

 _Why did he have to look up at Kyungsoo?_ There were basically the same height.

 

It was then that he looked down and instead to hands he was meet with a pair of paws. A pair of very white and very furry paws. He whines in confusion and is startled by the very animal, very wolf like sound that comes out of his mouth. The confusion soon turns into comprehension, which then turns into pure excitement and happiness.

 

He had done it.

 

He had finally shifted for the first time.

 

His tail begins to wave ferociously back and forth and he yips in extreme joy. He feels a hand tangle itself in his fur. When he turns he sees its Kyungsoo who has a wide smile on his face.

 

Without any warning Jongdae jumps and bawls Kyungsoo over, the other yelping quite loudly at the unexpected action. Kyungsoo lands on his back with a very excited newly shifted wolf on top of him licking his face in enthusiasm. A laugh bubbles from Kyungsoo chest which carries over to the observing Yifan and Junmyeon as they watch a flour covered Jongdae attack Kyungsoo’s face.

 

The thundering off footsteps can be heard heading towards their direction, obviously coming to suss out what they source of the commotion was. Yixing is the first to round the corner.

 

“What’s going on?” he asks, the others a short distance behind him.

 

When Jongdae hears his voice he stops his attack on Kyungsoo and bounds over to the other Omega. One of his feet slips on the ground causing him to crash into Yixing’s leg. The other grunts a little at the impact but doesn’t seem to bothered by it as when he looks down he sees an unfamiliar wolf looking up at him with his tongue hanging out and tail wagging, however the eyes that look up at him are extremely familiar to all of them.

 

“Oh my god.” Minseok says from behind Yixing having also having noticed his eyes.

 

Yixing gets down onto his knees so he’s nearly eye level with Jongdae. Jongdae brings his face closer and briefly sniffs it before licking his cheek and Yixing laughs, bringing his hands up to rub behind his ears.

 

Jongdae barks and looks around at the others that had gathered. They all looking at him with equal expressions of surprise and happiness and Jongdae basks at the attention. Jongin who was towards the back comes forward and kneels next to Yixing and Jongdae immediately gravitates towards him. He bumps his nose into the Alphas stomach, the Alphas hands coming up and threading though his fur.

 

“How did this happen?” Luhan asks.

 

“There was a loud noise and it must have startled Jongdae’s wolf to the surface causing him to shift.” Kyungsoo says. At his explanation Chanyeol raises a hand.

 

“That was me.” He confesses.

 

“What did you do to make a noise like that?” Sehun asks.

 

“Me and Sehun were out by the lake and we could even hear it from down there.” Zitao adds, also curious.

 

“Um…”

 

“You know what, I don’t even want to know. Whatever it was it was probably something stupid.” Baekhyun says. “It’s not like it matters anyway. All that matters is that Jongdae has shifted.”

 

“This is so cool.” Zitao says. “Just look at his colouring. White wolves are rare. I’ve never even seen one before.” He stares in fascination.

 

They look at Jongdae and see him pulling away from Jongin and coming towards them. He walks to each of them and smells them, trying to take in their scents in his new form. They still smell the same yet it’s much stronger and he can pick out some little thing he hadn’t been able to smell before.

 

“How about we take Jongdae out on his first run.” Jongin suggests and Jongdae’s ears perk up at that, his head lifting from where it was buried in Junmyeon’s neck.

 

His tail begins to wag madly again and he starts to jump around in circles and yip. Everyone laughs in amusement was his pure enthusiasm. When Jongin starts to move towards the door Jongdae moves quicker, running straight out of it. Luckily it was already open or he wouldn’t have even noticed it in his hast to get outside.

 

By the time everyone is outside Jongdae is rolling around in the grass. The image reminds everyone of an overexcited puppy, which at the moment was exactly what Jongdae was behaving like.

 

“Who’s coming?” Jongin asks his pack members. Everyone one but Minseok, Luhan, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol raise their hand. Minseok and Luhan for obvious reasons and Kyungsoo because he had a kitchen to clean and because it was technically Chanyeol’s fault it was in the state it was in. Kyungsoo wasn’t going to let him get away scot free. Nobody messed with his kitchen. Not even his mate. Not on his watch.

 

They all shift into their own wolf forms and gather around Jongdae who looks at them eagerly. Jongin brushes up against Jongdae and nudges him towards the woods. Getting the hint Jongdae starts to move towards it, the others fanning out to walk with him.

 

Their walk soon turns into a jog and then into a full-fledged run. Jongdae basks in the feeling of the wind ruffling his fur and the sound of it in his ears. He loves the feeling of him running through the trees, dodging obstacles like fallen trees and his pack mates who jump out in front of him playfully. He stumbles a few times as he tries to get used to running on four legs instead of two but those stumbles don’t bother him at all.

 

He doesn’t know how long they are out there in the woods for but Jongdae can feel himself beginning to grow tired, his body not being used to the strain he’s putting it through yet. Jongin corrals them back towards the house and Jongdae plops onto the grass, tongue lolling out in an effort to cool himself off.

 

Baekhyun and Yixing come to lay down beside him. Not being able to resist the urge, Jongdae nips at Baekhyun’s ears, the other turning towards him to growl at him playfully. Jongdae continues and soon they are rolling around together, engaged in a play fight which doesn’t last too long. Baekhyun has Jongdae pinned and not having the energy to fight back Jongdae surrenders but not before giving Baekhyun’s ear another light tug as at that moment he felt extremely playful, his inner beagle making an appearance.

 

Jongin, who was watch the play fight howls, telling everyone to shift and get back inside. They all throw their earlier discarded clothes back on and head into the house. Jongdae whines at that, not wanting to shift back just yet. Jongin comes over and licks Jongdae muzzle and the other freezes at the action.

 

Jongin then shifts and he is left kneeling in front of the frozen wolf completely naked. Jongdae snaps out of his daze and see Jongin in all of his glory. He drops his head and lies on the ground covering his eyes with his paws. He’s still not used to people’s nakedness. He’s sure that if he wasn’t covered in fur his face would be aflame.

 

Jongin laughs at the Omegas embarrassment but goes over to collect his clothes. He pulls them in quickly and goes back over to Jongdae who is still adverting his eyes.

 

“Hey come on. Time to shift back.” He says, causing Jongdae to whine again. He really doesn’t want to shift back yet. He looks up at Jongin with the biggest puppy dog eyes Jongin had ever seen. “No, don’t look at me like that.” Jongin says but Jongdae continues to look up at him like that.

 

Jongdae whines again, pulling his ears back and increasing the intensity of his puppy pout. Jongin tried his hardest not to fall for it but he can feel his resolve beginning to weaken.

 

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to shift just yet.” Jongin caves and Jongdae wags his tail, happy that he had gotten his way. Jongin sighs but there’s a smile on his face as he walks into the house, Jongdae following next to him.

 

“You were suckered in by the pout weren’t you?” Luhan comments, a smirk adoring his impish face.

 

Jongin just shrugs. “You try to hold off. It’s literally impossible.”

 

“I would imagine.” Luhan mumbles, flashing a wink in Jongdae’s direction. The still shifted Omega tilts his head to the side in confusion but Luhan just gives him a knowing look and walks off, probably to go and find Minseok. With his due date coming closer and closer Luhan didn’t like being away from his mate for too long.

 

That night everyone spoils him. They feed him food from their plates and pet him until he’s literally drooling in pleasure. Kyungsoo slips some of the cookies that he had made earlier under the table and he munches on them out of sight from everyone else, though from the way Chanyeol looks at him in longing he can tell that Kyungsoo’s actions hadn’t escaped his notice. By the looks of it his mate still hadn’t fully forgiven him rest yet though it wouldn’t be long. No matter how cold Kyungsoo could act at times it was impossible for him to be mad with Chanyeol for too long. The Alpha just had that air around him.

 

Zitao and Sehun are probably the most enthusiastic with their affections. They are constantly by his side, petting him and playing with him. The two maknaes have succeeded in drawing out Jongdae’s playful side and everyone is happy to see it. They loved to see Jongdae so carefree and coming out of his shell a little more.

 

As it got later they all started to slowly head off to bed. Jongdae had his head rested on Zitao’s lap when he felt a tap. Opening his eyes he sees Sehun next to them.

 

“Me and Tao are going to head off now.” He whispers as Zitao had nodded off. Jongdae wasn’t too sure when that had happened. Jongdae gets up so Sehun can pick up his mate. Zitao mutters a few indecipherable words into Sehun’s collar, head lolling to rest on his chest. Sehun bids Jongdae goodnight and then both him and Zitao are gone. He hears their door click shut, leaving him in silence.

 

“Hey. Why are you still up?” Jongin asks, coming out of nowhere. Jongdae drops his head and then rises it again and Jongin takes that as an ‘I don’t know’. “Come on. Everyone else is already asleep. Time for you to go as well.”

 

Jongdae nods his head and follows Jongin down the hall. Jongin is about to open his door when he stops and sees Jongdae sitting beside him and looking at him. He arches a brow in question yet Jongdae makes no move to answer.

 

“Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?” he asks and Jongdae shakes his tail in confirmation. “Alright then.” He says, trying not to sound surprised. Jongin walks in and Jongdae trots on after him. He takes a run up before leaping onto Jongin’s bed, only just making it. He needs more practice.

 

Jongdae trods around in circles trying to find himself a comfortable position to lay in. When he does he plops down and curls into a little ball. After turning off the light Jongin situates himself in the bed as well. Jongin lays down next to Jongdae and gives the Omega a quick pet before pulling the covers over himself.

_‘He’s a lot bolder when he’s in his wolf form’_ is the last thing Jongin thinks before he drifts off to sleep, Jongdae following along moments after.

 

When Jongdae wakes up he feels disorientated. He had no idea where he is. He feels something pressed up against his back and a weight over his waist. He tried to get up, only for that weight to tighten and press him closer to the warmth. He them hears a groan and something pressing itself into the side of his neck. A warm breath starts to tickle his ear and his entire body goes ridged. The scent, more than anything, tells him who that warmth belongs to.

 

As carefully and as gently as possible Jongdae pulls Jongin’s arms off of his waist. Jongin stirs but he doesn’t awaken. He must have shifted while he was asleep but how he ended up in the Alphas arms he had no idea. He carefully inches off the bed and swings his legs over the side. His bare feet touch the ground and it’s then that he realises he’s completely naked. He face flushes. That means Jongin had been spooning him while he had been naked.

 

He needed to get out of there. He looks around the room, hoping to spot some clothes for him to wear. In the dimness he spots a loose pair of pants and a hoodie. He tiptoes over to the clothes and pulls them over his body. He gives no pause. Once the clothes are on him he high tales it out of the room and runs over to his own.

 

He buries himself under the covers and lies on his side, staring blankly at the wall. He bunches his hand up on the collar of the borrowed hoodie and breathes in. The strong scent of Jongin invades his senses and it calms down his nerves. The Alphas scent smells so good to him it’s almost unreal. Jongdae manages to fall back asleep surrounded by the Alphas scent.

 

That morning Jongdae tries to act as normal as possible. The key work being ‘try’. Every time Jongin walks into the same room as him or is in his field own view Jongdae turns his eyes away and tires not to look at him. He’s so confused. He doesn’t know why Jongin’s mere presence could do this to him, could make him act this way.

 

Every time he hears him speak or smells him his mind drifts back to the situation that had happened earlier. He remembers the press of Jongin against him, remembers his breath against his neck, remembers the way his wolf basked in being this close to him. The only solace that he has is that Jongin has no idea.

 

But that’s where he’s wrong. Jongin knew. That night he had woken just as Jongdae had slipped on some of his clothes and tiptoed out of the room. He had felt as the spot next to him turned cold as the warmth of the previous occupant had left. He had seen how Jongdae was trying to avoid him that morning and he let him. He understands the he might have felt uncomfortable but he hopes it doesn’t last too long. He really does enjoy spending time with him and not just because he’s physically attracted to him.

 

Jongin’s not the only one who had noticed. Yifan was the first, who had then told his mate. Baekhyun, being the gossiper that he is couldn’t help but tell someone else and soon everyone in the house was clued in. They knew something must have happened but none of them knew what that something was. Baekhyun wanted to intervene but Yixing had put a stop to it.

 

“Let them work it out on their own.” He had told them. “It’s none of our business so we shouldn’t involve ourselves in it. It could cause more harm than good.” He sends a pointed look at Baekhyun who looks at him innocently yet everyone knows he’s far from innocent.

 

The rest of the day is much the same, though Jongdae had worked up the courage to look Jongin in the eyes. The following days get better, they talk to each other and basically fall back into the same routine they had been in before the ‘incident’ yet neither of them had brought it up.

 

 

**~X~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is up. There'll be one more chapter and then an epilogue. The next chapter will be posted within the next couple of days and the epilogue not to long after that. I handed in my last assignment for the semester yay! So all I really have left to do it a couple of quizzes and then exam prep but back to the story. Jongdae has finally shifted!! :D And isn't he a cute little puppy :) Tell me what you think.
> 
> See you soon~


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

**~X~**

 

“We need to make a trip to town.” Kyungsoo announces a couple of days later. “We’re running out of supplies.”

 

“Do we need to go today?” He asks the Omega.

 

“We probably should. I don’t want then getting so low we run out of the stuff we need.” He tells Jongin.

 

“Alright then.” Jongin says. “I’ll pull up a bunch of us to go along.”

 

Ten minutes later Jongin had Kyungsoo, Yifan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Luhan have gathered down stairs ready to go into town.

 

“We should only be a couple of hours.” Jongin says to everyone who’s staying behind.

 

“We should be fine.” Minseok says. “We’ll call you if anything happens.” He assures.

 

“See you later then.” Jongin says. They all say their goodbyes before leaving, Junmyeon, Yixing, Sehun, Zitao, Minseok and Jongdae being the ones that had opted to stay.

 

“Who wants to watch a movie?” Junmyeon asks after a while. They all nod their heads. It’s not like there’s anything else to do.

 

They end up settling for a cheepy romance movie that Jongdae didn’t happen to catch the name of. He’s not too interested in it but by the way Zitao had insisted earlier he could tell that it was one of the Omegas favourites. Yixing also seems to like it, his eyes are glued to the screen as soon as it starts and not even some prodding from Junmyeon can turn him away.

 

Sehun has Zitao seated between his legs on the floor while Jumnyeon has Yixing practically seated in his lap if it wasn’t for the fact that Yixing’s behind was still parked on the lounge. Minseok and Jongdae are seated next to each other at the end of the lounge. Minseok has his hand resting on his very prominent baby bump and is rubbing soothing circles onto it.

 

Jongdae thinks it’s a bit strange but he can’t quite figure out why.

 

Jongdae despite his earlier sentiments, finds himself actually enjoying the movie. He quickly found himself getting immersed into it completely, the only thing disrupting his focus was the occasional rearrangement of Minseok trying to find a comfortable position.

 

A sudden jerk directs his attention away from the movie and to Minseok instead. The older Omega has a grimace of discomfort on his face.

 

“Everything okay?” Jongdae asks him, slightly concerned.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Minseok repsonds, his face evening out again.

 

“Are you sure?” Jongdae asks again.

 

“Yeah I’m-“ He starts to say only for his words to be cut off with a gasp. The gasp is loud enough to draw the attention of the others.

 

“What’s going on?” Sehun asks but no one answers him. Yixing gets up from the lounge and goes over to Minseok. Without a word he places both of his hands on Minseok’s stomach and then follows them with his ear.

 

Everyone watches him with bated breaths. Silence permeates the room and no one dares to break it, not wanting to interrupt Yixing. Yixing feels Minseok’s belly tighten and the Omega lets out a groan in response and everyone can hear the pain laced in it.

 

“Minseok, you’re going into labour.” Yixing tells him and his eyes widen.

 

“No. No I can’t be. I-I can’t.” he panics. “Luhan’s not here. I can’t be.”

 

“You can and you are.” Yixing says calmly. “I need you to take a deep breath.” He says. He needs Minseok to calm down before he hyperventilates or causes the pups to get distressed. “Come on do it with me. In and out, in and out.”

 

Minseok does as he’s told, trusting what the healer is telling him to it. It takes about a minute but Minseok’s breathing evens out until he is breathing somewhat normally again. The others just watch on, not knowing what to do with themselves. None of them had ever dealt with something like this before. Minseok is the first pregnant Omega in their pack and Yixing is the only one with any experience in the field.

 

“You’re going to give birth today Minseok, there’s no going about it. These little guys are ready to come into the world, even if you’re not.” Minseok nods his head but doesn’t say anything. He grits his teeth when his stomach muscles tighten again but now he knows that they’re contractions.

 

“Hyung, what do we do?” Zitao asks. He has a scared look on his face and Jongdae feels sorry for him.

 

“I need you and Sehun to call Luhan and let him know what’s happening. It’s in everyones best interest if he gets back as quick as possible.” The maknaes nod and go off to the phone to call Luhan.

 

“Junmyeon I need you to go and get some towels and fill up two bowls of water, one with cold water and the other with warm water and bring them up to Minseok and Luhan’s room.” The Omegas mate does as he’s told, leaving only Minseok, Yixing and Jongdae in the lounge room.

 

“I’m going to need you to help me support Minseok to his room.” Yixing say to Jongdae who swallows hard but nods his head. He’s slightly scared as well.

 

They both pull Minseok to his feet who groans at the effort. They each take one of Minseok’s arms and place it around their shoulders to make it easier to keep him upright and supported. When they get there Yixing orders Jongdae to take the blanket in the bed and lay it on the floor. Jongdae doesn’t question it and quickly places it on the floor.

 

Yixing helps Minseok settle on the blanket on his side. When the healer had let go on him he goes over and grabs one of the pillows off the bed. He sniffs it before coming back over and placing it under Minseok’s head. The Omega snuggles into in and lets out a content sigh.

 

Yixing sees the question in Jongdae eyes. “It has Luhan’s scent all over it.” He says and Jongdae ‘ahhs’ in understanding.

 

There’s a knock at the door and there Junmyeon stands, a bowel of water in each hand and some towels thrown over his shoulder. Yixing waves him over and shows his mate where to place everything.

 

“Sehun and Zitao tried to call Luhan but he’s not answering. He might not have reception. I told them to keep trying until they get through.”

 

Yixing nods but his lips are drawn in a thin line. “Okay. I need you to stay out there with Sehun and Zitao, make sure they’re alright. We can handle everything in here.” Junmyeon nods and heads back out of the room, closing the door on his way out.

 

Minseok whines and Yixing shushes him. “It’s okay Minnie. Everything’s fine.” He whispers. He looks at Jongdae. “Grab a towel and dip in the cold water them place it on his forehead.” He instructs.

 

When Jongdae gets closer to Minseok’s face he sees that sweat has begun to bead on his forehead. So that why Yixing wanted everything. He dabs Minseok’s forehead with the cloth before laying it straight on.

 

“Why did you want to bring Minseok here?” Jongdae asks the healer who looks up from where he was running his fingers through the Omegas hair.

 

“It feels safer for him. This room is covered in his and Luhan’s scents so it’s comforting for him. Downstairs he would have felt threatened, even though he knows all of us.” Yixing explains. “An Omegas scent doesn’t bother him, it’s an Alphas scent that would set him off. He would feel threatened by any other Alphas scent apart from his mate. You know that with real wolves if an Alpha stumbles upon and Omega with infant pups that aren’t his own he will kill them.” He says. It’s slightly gruesome but it’s the cold hard truth. “It doesn’t usually happen with our kind but it’s still a fear that has somehow managed to carry over.”

 

“How do you know so much about this?” Jongdae asks. Yixing is so knowledgeable regarding the medical field that it makes him wonder.

 

“My parents were healers. The rest I learnt on my own.” He tells Jongdae.

 

Minseok, who had dozed off for a short while wakes up with a groan of pain, his hands coming around to clutch at his stomach.

 

“How’s the pain?” Yixing asks Minseok as he brushes his hair out of his face.

 

“It’s more than it was before.” Minseok bites his lip to stop himself from crying out.

 

“And they’re getting closer together.” Yixing observes. “You’re going to have to shift soon.”

 

Minseok whimpers at that. “Luhan’s not here.”

 

“I know, I know.” Yixing sighs, trying his best to keep Minseok from getting to upset. “We’re doing everything we can.”

 

“I can’t do it without him here.” MInseok cries. All he wants is for his mate to be there with him. He deserve to watch as his children are born. It’s a special part in their lives that can only be witnessed once and he didn’t want him to miss out.

 

“Yes you can. You can do this Minseok. You’re so strong.” Jongdae encourages the older Omega, though he hopes with all of his heart that he doesn’t have to.

 

There’s a knock on the door and Yixing and Jongdae make eye contact with each other. Jongdae gets up and goes to it, wedging it open just enough for him to poke his head out. It’s Junmyeon that greets him on the other side.

 

“I have some good news for you.” He smiles. “Sehun and Zitao managed to get a hold of Luhan and he’s on his way.”

 

“That’s terrific! Thankyou Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon nods at his still smiling and Jongdae closes the door.

 

“Did you hear that Minseok. Luhan’s on his way.” Jongdae tells him and he smiles. His eyes are half lidded and he already looks tired but at the good news that Luhan was on his way just brightened him up.

 

Yixing smiles at Minseok but the smile doesn’t completely reach his eyes. He looks up at Jongdae, his lips pressed in a straight line and brows furrowed. Jongdae frowns at the expression but Yixing just shakes his head and taps the top of his wrist. Jongdae looks at the healer confused and he does the gesture again.

 

 _‘Time?’_ he thinks and then it clicks.

 

He doesn’t know if Luhan will make it in time. Jongdae bites his lip. God, he hopes Luhan will make it. For Minseok’s sake.

 

A half an hour passes before the pain starts really affecting Minseok. His contractions are coming faster with increased intensity and longer recovery time in between.

 

“Ahh!” Minseok cries as he tried to curl in on himself when a particularly hard contraction washed over him.

 

“Minseok, it’s time. You need to shift now.” Yixing says to Minseok who whimpers. “Please don’t argue. If you don’t shift now you’re going to put both yourself and your pups in danger.”

 

Minseok closes his eyes in resignation and gives a quick jerk of his head. The last thing he wanted to do was put his children in harms way.

 

“Help me pull his clothes off.” Yixing says to Jongdae and they both get to work to remove them as quickly as possible.

 

Minseok wastes no time in shifting, the process taking more time than usual as the elder hadn’t shifted since he had found out he was pregnant. For the first time Jongdae gets to see Minseok’s wolf form and he thinks the other is just stunning. His fur is russet in colour, however there are definite shades of oranges and reds that run through it as well. He can’t wait to see it in the light. It must glow like nothing he’s ever seen before.

 

Jongdae is brought out of his admiring when something nudges into his thigh. When he looks down he sees Minseok looking right back at him and Jongdae smiles. He lifts up the now shifted Minseok’s head and places it in his lap and scratches behind his ears. Minseok licks his hand and he chuckles lightly at the action. Even in this state Minseok is still being affectionate with him.

 

They can all tell when the next contraction hits him. His entire body goes ridged and he whines, this time sounding more animal than before making it sound that much more piercing.

 

“I know. It hurts, I know.” Yixing says as he runs a hand up and down his spine, trying to sooth him as much as he can.

 

Minseok breaks off into something that is like a cross between a howl and a whine and they both know that it’s Minseok trying to call out to Luhan.

 

All of a sudden they here a bang that comes from downstairs, then there are loud footsteps that come hurrying up the stairs, the door flinging open only moment after that. What greets them is a very sweaty and very ruffled Luhan. Minseok whines and if he wasn’t shifted Jongdae thought that he would probably be crying.

 

“I’m here, I’m here. It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here, I’m here.” He chants, rushing over to his mate and dropping beside him.

 

“You sure know how to cut it close.” Yixing jokes. He can relax a little now. Now that Luhan’s here Minseok will be in a much better condition, emotionally wise anyway.

 

“You know me.” Luhan jokes back. The mood in the room has definitely lifted. “Thankyou Jongdae, for keeping him company while I wasn’t here.” Luhan now turns to Jongdae you blushes.

 

“You don’t need to thank me. I didn’t really do anything.” He says.

 

Yixing and Luhan shake their heads that the same time. “You did more than you even know.” Yixing says to him and that only makes Jongdae face redden more but he can’t help the warm feeling that had started to grow inside of him.

 

Jongdae can see Luhan’s lips twitching as he tries to hold in his joyful smile. His children are about to be born and he’ll be able to hold them in his arms after what has seemed like a life time. Minseok begins to whine more often and he moves around as if he’s uncomfortable but they all know, even Jongdae, what this means. Minseok’s getting ready to give birth.

 

Another painful contraction hits him and he yelps and begins to bare down. He lets out a drawn out whimper but when that stops the cry of their first pup greets their ears. They can see as tears begin to form in the corner of Luhan’s eyes yet they don’t fall. Yixing picks the newborn pup up carefully, making sure that Minseok and Luhan can see his every move and sets the pup down in front of Minseok who begins to lick the pup to clean it.

 

When Minseok had finished cleaning the pup he looks up at Luhan and nods his head. Taking that as his cue Luhan scoops up the pup and just stares at it like it’s the most amazing thing in the entire universe. His eyes take in the small pup that has the same colouring as its mother and this time he lets his tears fall.

 

“It’s so small.” He says in wonder. The pup sits snuggly in the palm of his hand. Luhan can’t believe that something that small had just come out of Minseok, especially considering the size that his stomach had been.

 

“That’s normal.” Yixing reassures. “Considering your first born is a little girl.”

 

“A girl.” He says. “Look Minseok, we have a little girl.”

 

Even though Minseok isn’t able to verbalise his words the look of fondness he’s sending them says everything that is needed. Suddenly Minseok grunts again and Luhan panics a little.

 

“Is another one coming already?”

 

“No, it’s just the afterbirth.” Yixing says and Luhan relaxes a bit.

 

Jongdae looks on in both curiosity and slight disgust as Minseok passes the after birth and then begins to eat it, Luhan sharing the same sentiments as him.

 

“It has nutritional value.” Yixing says to them amused at their reactions. Jongdae still makes a face at him.

 

Yixing reaches behind him and grabs a bottle and offers it to Luhan. “Do want to have a go at feeding her?” he asks and Luhan immediately says yes. He grabs the bottle and brings it to his pups mouth. The pup smells it and when she identifies as something she can eat she begins to suckle on it. One of the downsides or being a male Omega is that they are unable to produce their own milk. They have to organs that allow them to get pregnant and give birth but they haven’t been gifted with milk ducts that females have. It’s not like it mattered much to them though.

 

Luhan is interrupted from feeding his little girl when Minseok begins to push again. Their second in on its way.

 

“Pass her over to Jongdae.” Yixing tells Luhan and Jongdae is wide eyed when all of a sudden he finds the small pup in his arms and still drinking out of the bottle. He can’t believe it. He’s holding a little pup in his arms, one that had only been around for less than half an hour.

 

This isn’t his pup but he can feel the maternal instincts in him awaken due to the presence of the pup. Most may call it stereotyping but all Omegas have a natural maternal instincts, especially when it involved pups and young children. The urge to protect and keep them safe comes alive.

 

He’s too transfixed on the pup in his arms that he doesn’t even notice when the second one is born. This time it’s a boy. He’s much bigger than his sister but Jongdae would still say that he was small. Yixing does the same thing he had done with the first pup. He checks it before giving him to Minseok who cleans him up. The rest of the birthing process goes smoothly and by the end of it Jongdae has two pups who are sleeping soundly in his arms, already exhausted by their first conquests of their lives.

 

The third pup is also a girl, the fourth and last one a boy and Luhan and Minseok couldn’t be any happier than what they are in this moment.

 

“We’ll be able to tell what they are in a couple of months.” Yixing tells the happy couple but they couldn’t care less. It didn’t matter what they presented as. They were still there children and nothing would change that.

 

Luhan, wanting to be with his family decides to shift as it will be at least a couple of days before Minseok will be able to. Male Omegas bodies need more time to recover after a birth and with Minseok having quadruplets he would need all of the time he could get. The pregnancy and birth had put a massive strain on his body.

 

Yixing and Jongdae take one last looks at the small family before departing the room and leaving them to celebrate by themselves, at least for now. As soon as they get downstairs everyones attention is focus on them. They all want to know how it had gone.

 

Yixing has an expression of mock seriousness on his face which makes the other worry a little before it breaks and a smile full of joy replaces it.

 

“Everything went fine.” He says and everyone either sighs in relief or cheers. “They have two girls and two boys.” More cheers break out. Jongdae catches money being handed out and he raises a brow.

 

“They had a bet.” Is all Kyungsoo says but Jongdae understands. They all begin to talk amongst themselves excitedly about the new additions to their family. Baekhyun and Zitao seem the most excited as they talk about buying clothes for the pups once they had shifted (pretty dresses and cute onesies). Jongdae smiles at that.

 

Suddenly he feels his hand being taken and he’s being led outside by Jongin. He looks behind him at the others but it seems that no one had noticed.

 

“Um, Jongin?” Jongdae says confused as to why Jongdae had taken him out here.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he frowns. Why would Jongin think he’s not?

 

He points at Jongdae’s hands. “Because your hands are shaking.”

 

Jongdae looks down and low and behold, just like Jongin had said his hands are shaking. He brings his hands up closer to his face and the shaking persists. Why are his hands shaking?

 

“I think I might be coming down from an adrenaline high or something.” He guesses. “It was just amazing. Minseok is amazing. He was so strong. I can’t believe I was able to witness something like that.” He says and Jongin listens to everything he has to say. “I think I want Yixing to train me to become a healer. I want to know everything he knows. I want to help people.”

 

“I’m sure Yixing would love to.” Jongin says and something in his voice makes Jongdae look up.

 

What he sees nearly makes him stumble back in shock. Jongin is looking at him with an expression that is so caring and so full of love that he can physically feel it. Jongin’s pheromones reach his nose and he can feel his own respond to Jongin’s.

 

“You’re amazing you know that? After all of the bad things that people have done to you and all you want to do is help people.” Jongin’s brings his hand up and hesitates briefly before cupping the side of Jongdae’s face. The Omega can feel his eyes fluttering closed in reaction to the touch from the Alpha. The pressure of his palm against his face becomes more solid as he presses his face more into it. Jongin can see as a content smile immerge on the Omegas face.

 

“I love your eyes.” Jongin says and Jongdae’s eyes snap open. He tries to lower his head but Jongin is having none of that. “Don’t hide them from me. They’re beautiful, just like you.”  He says and Jongdae shakes his head.

 

“No they aren’t.” he disagrees.

 

“Yes they are.” Jongin insists.

 

“No, because of them I became an outcast in my own pack.”

 

“They’re just stupid. They have no idea how amazing you actually are. They’re unique and that’s exactly what you are. They’re a part of you.” Jongin says, moving his other hand so both are cupping Jongdae’s face. “It’s their loss that they couldn’t see that but you’re here with us. With a pack that will care for you and never treat you like that again. I’ll make sure of that, I promise.” Jongin promises. At Jongin’s words a single tear escapes his eye and travels down his cheek, Jongin wiping it away with his thumb just as quickly as it had appeared however it is soon followed by others.

 

“You don’t mean that.” Jongdae says, his voice wavering.

 

“I do. I mean every word. You’re perfect and we’re lucky to have you.”

 

Jongdae’s lip begins to tremble and his chest feels tight, almost as if it was being compressed by a weight.

 

“I’m lucky to have you.” Jongin adds moments later and his words cause Jongdae to finally crack. He begins to sob. A slightly startled Jongin wraps his arms around him and brings him closer. Jongdae fists his hands in the front of Jongin’s shirt while he cries into his chest, all the while Jongin is caressing the back of his neck and whispering words into Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae can’t make out what the Alpha is saying but they do their job in soothing him. He doesn’t know if his brain subconsciously picks up the words of if it’s just the sound of Jongin’s voice that calms him down.

 

When he finishes crying he is left to sniffle into Jongin’s shirt. He must look like a mess with his dried tear tracks and puffy eyes but Jongin is still looking at with those adoring eyes and it makes his heart skip a beat.

 

Jongin gently holds his chin with his fingers and just stares at his face. Jongdae stares right back at him though he feels his gaze drift from Jongin’s eyes down his nose and to his lips. Jongin must see this as some sort of sign as he moves closer and closer until their lips are mere millimetres from each other. Jongdae closes his eyes just as Jongin’s lips meet his own. His lips are warm and soft and it’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before. The kiss is chaste but at the same time it isn’t. To both of them it feels strangely intimate, at least more than a chaste kiss would normally feel like.

 

When they pull away from each other Jongdae still has his eyes closed. He can still feel the tingle from when their lips had met. He slowly opens his eyes and suddenly everything around him seems to fade away until the only thing he can see is Jongin. Wanting to feel it again, this time it’s Jongdae who moves his face closer and initiates the kiss.

 

This time it’s more passionate. Their lips move against each other and although it’s filled with inexperience neither of them could care and less. Jongdae tilts his head to the side giving Jongin a better angle and Jongin smiles into it. Jongdae hadn’t realised it but during the kiss he had moved to stand on the balls of his feet. Jongdae doesn’t know for how long they are connected for but it had seemed like little time had passed at all.

 

When Jongdae opens his eyes Jongin is looking at him with a loving smile What Jongin sees when he looks at Jongdae is red and thoroughly kisses lips and half lidded eyes. All in all the sight in front of his is just absolutely stunning.

 

“That was…” Jongdae breathes.

 

“It was.” Jongin says.

 

“Hey! Have you love birds finished.” Comes an annoying voice that can only belong to Baekhyun. “We’re all happy that you’ve finally stopped dancing around each other and cried your undying love to each other but we’re about to crack out the celebration good and we all want your asses in here to enjoy it with us.” He says.

 

Jongin looks at Baekhyun with a disapproving gaze for ruining their moment but there’s no way he could be mad. When Baekhyun had spoken up Jongdae had buried his head into Jongin’s shoulder in embarrassment but there’s a smile on his face.

 

Jongin sighs. “Gives us a minute.” He tells Baekhyun.

 

“Don’t be too long now.” Baekhyun says, making an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture as he walks back into the house.

 

“That boy…” Jongin mutters and Jongdae cracks a smile and gives a laugh.

 

“He sure knows how to ruin the moment.”

 

“That he does.” Jongin agrees. “But he is right. It’s probably about time we head back.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They are silent for a moment before they start to make their way back inside to join in on the celebration. Not wanting to lose contact with each other they intertwine their hands. This is sure to make them the centre of attention and be on the receiving end of a magnitude of questions but they don’t care.

 

Baekhyun’s probably told everyone already anyway.

 

 

**~X~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4! Looks like Jongdae and Jongin having finally realised/admitted that they like each other :) And there are now some new additions to the family :D Can you have a guess on who the pups will be? One more chapter to go guys and then it's finished. I always get a bit sad when my stories start coming to an end. I've had such a terrible week D: Everything that could go wrong has. Hopefully the rest of the week doesn't follow this pattern. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> See you all soon~


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

**~X~**

They had been right. It had taken Baekhyun less than 5 seconds to let everyone know that Jongdae and Jongin are now a ‘thing’, finally. After the initial excitement of their relationship status had worn off everyone them shifted their attention towards the snacks. Jongdae’s also pretty sure he saw the not so subtle exchange of money through some of their hands. Just how many bets were going on at one time Jongdae thought to himself. For the rest of the night Jongin and Jongdae were placed firmly by each others sides.

 

A couple of days after the birth of the pups Minseok and Luhan had deemed it safe to introduce the pups to their new family. They had also finally named their little bundles of joy. The first girl with the same colouring as Minseok they named Jimin. At only a couple of days old she was already up and about, exploring and sussing out everything that she would come into contact with. Their first boy of the littler they named Soonyoung. This time his colouring took after Luhan’s pelt with his back being a mixture of light greys and the underbelly being white. Their second girl they had called Sohee, who to the surprise of her parents had a pelt which was pitch black and their second boy and youngest puppy they had named Jiho whose fur was a mixture between Minseok’s and Luhan’s.

 

Approximately one and a half months later they had learnt their childrens designations. Unsurprisingly Jimin and Jiho had identified as Alpha’s while Soonyoung and Sohee had both shown as Omegas. Their parents were happy with the result and it didn’t even phase them. The pups had become the apple in everyones eyes. They couldn’t wait until it was time for them to shift for the first time but that wouldn’t happen for at least a year. For now they were stuck running after four little hyperactive pups who had a tendency to bump into things and wreak havoc. The house had certainly turned a lot more lively in the past two months, not that it wasn’t already.

 

Jongin and Jongdae had managed to escape from the chaos and decided to take a walk out in the woods. There hasn’t been very many moments of silence around the house these days.

 

“Hey, I want to show you something.” Jongin says out of the blue.

 

“Show me what?” Jongdae asks at Jongin’s sudden statement.

 

At that Jongin gets a mysterious smile on his face. “You’ll see when we get there.”

 

Jongdae whines. “Why can’t you just tell me~”

 

“Because it’s a secret.” Jongin answers. He’s not even phased with Jongdae’s whining, well at least on the outside. Jongin swears that Jongdae’s whining could crack even the strongest of wills and paired with the pout it was absolutely deadly.

 

As they walk side by side but with their hands intertwined Jongdae continues to whine to the other. Jongdae doesn’t like surprises. He likes being prepared for things but he knows Jongin likes the air of mysteriousness and he had proven so since they had ultimately gotten together.

 

They’re still testing the new waters as they still have things to work out. Every new relationship goes through periods like these. Jongdae has no experience so everything has been new for him just he can’t say that he hasn’t been enjoying it. He’s still learning how to trust others and to love himself which is hard after a whole life of conditioning but he doesn’t think he’s ever felt happier in his life. He’s got people around him who are more than happy to help him and remind him of his worth.

 

 Jongin had yet to claim him but with how much their scents had already clung to each other they didn’t feel the need to change that anytime soon. Everyone could already tell that they belonged to each other and respected that they wanted to take it at their own pace not wanting to put any unnecessary pressure onto the Omega.

 

Suddenly Jongdae’s vision goes black and he realises that Jongin has covered his eyes with his hands.

 

“Hey! What are you doing?”

 

“Were almost there and I don’t want you to see it until we get there.” Jongin says and Jongdae shivers. He doesn’t like not being able to see where he’s going. Jongin must sense the shift in Jongdae’s scent and posture. “Do you trust me?” Jongin whispers into his ear. Jongdae swallows but he nods. He does trust Jongin. He trusts him with his life and he knows he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.

 

Jongdae walks with more cautiousness after that due to his eyes being covered. Jongin is steering him and making sure he doesn’t bump into things but it’s still not the same as being able to see. With his eyes being covered his other senses are magnified. He can smell little things that he wouldn’t have even picked up unless he was in his wolf form. His hearing can pick up as the terrain goes from solid ground, earthly and leafy. It’s because of that he’s confused when those sounds being made but his feet stop and it now sounds cushioned or muffled, soft.

 

Jongin stops which cause him to stop and he knows that they have reached whatever destination that Jongin had been leading him. He takes in a breath and the smell of pollen invades his nose immediately causing him to sneeze at the sudden over stimulation to his nostrils. He hears Jongin laughing and he scrunches up his nose.

 

“Can I see where you’ve led me now?” Jongdae asks. He’s dying to know.

 

“Yes, you can see now.” Jongin says. He takes his hands away from Jongdae’s eyes who keeps the closed for a moment. He slowly blinks them open and when they’ve adjusted to the sudden invasion of light his moth drops open and his eyes go wide.

 

In front of them there is a massive field of flowers that stretch out, the mixtures of red, yellow, blue and purple seemingly shinning back at him.

 

“Wow…” he breathes out in wonder at the beauty before him. He doesn’t think that he had ever seen such a sight like this before. To the side of him Jongin is thinking the same thing, though he’s looking at something entirely different.

 

“Can I?” Jongdae looks at him and asks. Jongin smiles and nods his head and Jongdae takes off into the field with Jongin not far behind him.

 

Laughter bubbles out of Jongdae’s throat as he runs and dances in the flowers. Those laughs then turn into excited squeals as Jongin begins to play a game that resembles tag. Jongdae dodges out of the way as Jongin tries to grab him. They play like this for a while until he misplaces his footing and trips over, his hands reaching out to grab Jongin’s shirt as purchase to hold him up but ends up dragging him down with him.

 

Jongdae is flat on his back with Jongin hovering over him, forearms near his head holding him up and face just centimetres from his own. He sucks in a breath as he sees Jongin’s bore into his. He knows where this is going to lead and he’s proven right when Jongin’s lips crash onto his.

 

The kiss starts off sweet and light, their mouths moving in sync together. It gets kicked up a notch when Jongdae opens his mouth and allows Jongin’s tongue access. Now it’s more sensual and deep, more passionate and Jongdae finds himself let out a moan as he and Jongin are sucked further and further into each other. When they break a part for air they are both breathless with their lips slightly puffy. Jongdae has a red flush on his cheeks that had migrated down his neck from the blood that had rushed and risen to the surface.

 

“I love you.” Jongin says and Jongdae blinks. Did he really just…?

 

“W-what did you say?” Jongdae stutters in disbelief.

 

“I. Love. You.” Jongin says again slowly making sure to emphasise every word.

 

Jongdae goes to open and closes his mouth but nothing comes out. He’s just way to shocked and caught off guard to form the right words. It isn’t the first time he’s heard those three words. The others have said them to him multiple times but Jongin saying it conveys a completely different meaning. Jongin doesn’t lose the smile on his face despite Jongdae not saying anything back instead he rolls off of Jongdae and lays down on the ground and pulling Jongdae so his head is resting on his chest.

 

They lie there silently with only their surroundings contributing to the sounds that they can here. Jongdae listens as Jongin’s heart beats in a steady rhythm and feels the rise and fall of his chest.

 

“… I love you too.” He mutters quietly, burying his face into Jongin’s chest in embarrassment but he is smiling and he can feel Jongin do the same.

 

Jongdae feels a tickle on his hand so he brings it up and sees a ladybug crawling on it. They both watch it move around for a while before they feel a breeze and the ladybug flies off with it, it’s small body quickly disappearing from their sights.

 

They stay in each other’s embrace and calmed by their atmosphere nod off, the sun shining down on them and the breeze caressing and dancing around their bodies.

 

 

**~X~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Jongdae are so cute aren't they :D They're cute little marshmallows that need to be protected from the world. We don't deserve them! For those of you who don't recognise the puppies names here they are; Jimin (AoA), Soonyoung (Hoshi- Seventeen), Sohee (Wonder Girls), Jiho (Zico- Block B). I think you all know why I picked them. Jimin shares a resemblance to Luhan as does Sohee to Minseok. Jiho and Soonyoung have cat like eyes which Minseok has as well so basically this is what I used to figure out who I wanted their puppies to be. Now I have a question for you all. This was supposed to the last chapter but how would you guys feel about a smut scene? Please comment below and that will determine whether or not I'll write one. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I'm so happy we finally have news about ChenBaekXi. That little news report/teaser like thing was adorable and their logo is so cute ^^ And I've finally started to watch Moon Lovers (5 episodes in). I already know what eventually happens but I've had it downloaded on my computer for so long and I have some free time so I thought why not? Remember to let me no what you think in the comments section!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings Rated M- Smut

 

 

 

 

**~X~**

Jongdae was nervous. Extremely nervous. He knew he had every right to be but it almost felt like too much, too overwhelming to the point of near panic. He needed to find a way to calm his nerves and he knew just the person he could go to.

 

Climbing the stair he goes straight to Minseok’s room. He knocks lightly on the door before opening it and he’s thankful that Minseok is the only one in the room. He knows he can confide in Luhan but he feels more comfortable with discussing this with Minseok, feeling that he could understand what he was going through more than what an Alpha could.

 

Minseok looks up at him when he walks in giving him that motherly smile that he always sends him but his brows furrow when he notices the look on Jongdae’s face.

 

“What’s wrong Dae?” Minseok asks gesturing for Jongdae to come and sit with him on the bed. Jongdae crawls over to Minseok and puts his head in the eldesr lap whose hands immediately begin stroking his hair. Jongdae doesn’t answer Minseok, instead waiting for Minseok’s Omega scent and comforting movements to calm him down a little.

 

“Mmpfhg.” He groans, words completely inaudible from where he had buried his face into Minseok’s thigh.

 

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Minseok says amused by the younger Omega.

 

“Will it hurt?” Jongdae asks and Minseok immediately knows what he means by it. Jongdae had talked to Minseok about it extensively wanting to know everything as he had no idea what to expect.

 

“I can’t say it won’t because that would be a lie.”Minseok answers honestly. He knows that when dealing with Jongdae it’s best to tell the whole truth. “You know you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m sure Jongin will understand if you’re not ready.” He tells Jongdae.

 

“No. I-I want to it’s just…” Jongdae trails off.

 

“I understand.” Is all Minsek says. It’s all he really needs to say. Jongdae needs his presence at the moment more than anything right now and that’s what he would give him.

 

“When’s your heat supposed to start?”

 

“Mm, couple of days.” He says, sounding drowsy having nearly fallen asleep.

 

“I’ll prepare one of the cabins for you and Jongin.” He says quietly.

 

“M’kay.” Jongdae says snuggling further into Minseok and finally drifting off to sleep.

 

 

**~X~**

The days leading up to Jongdae’s heat is tense for both Jongin and Jongdae and the other members could feel it as well. There was an air or anticipation surrounding them. Jongdae’s gradually sweetening scent had Jongin on edge. He craved constant touch and in turn Jongdae craved the same. Usually Jongdae would seek affection from the other Omegas but this time around Jongin was strangely possessive. Minseok said it was probably because his Alpha could sense the change that was set to happen in the very near future.

 

They could all feel when Jongdae finally entered the beginning stages of his heat. The sweet scent that had been steadily increasing in intensity was suddenly let out in full force. Yixing simply turned to look at Jongin calmly.

 

“Get yourselves to cabin two. Minseok prepared it for you the other day.” he says and Jongin nods, picking up the panting but still fully lucid Jongdae.

 

“Thankyou.” Jongdae says to Yixing and Minseok who simply smile at him, their smiles giving him strength and reassurance. They watch as Jongin carries him out of the house and over to the cabin, all anticipating the union of their leader and favourite white wolf.

 

Jongin carefully places Jongdae onto the bed who settles himself on it. He can feel Jongin’s gaze on him and it makes his face heat up as he all of a sudden it struck with embarrassment even though he knows that he has no reason to be.

 

Jongin settle over him and his legs instinctively part to allow Jongin to kneel between them. Jongdae swallows hard. He smells how Jongin’s own scent is becoming stronger and more potent in response to his own.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jongin asks kindly but Jongdae can see how he clenches his jaw in restraint. Jongdae’s scent is affecting him more than what he would like to admit.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m sure.” Jongdae says, wetting his dry lips with his tongue.

 

Jongin looks at him for a moment, eyes staring at his as if they’re looking deep into his soul before Jongin connects their lips. Jongdae responds immediately, their lips moving against each other’s in a well practiced dance. Jongin inserts his tongue when Jongdae opens his mouth and grants him entrance, Jongin mapping out the cavern that he had explored over the past months. Jongdae moans into the kiss. Thighs pressing against Jongin’s bracketed hips.

 

Jongdae can feel heat from within begin to creep up to the surface and he knows that it’s becoming stronger. Jongin pulls away to take Jongdae’s shirt off before his mouth is again upon he own. One of Jongin’s hands trail down his chest. When Jongin’s finger tips ghost over his side Jongdae giggles into Jongin’s mouth at the tickle and who smiles at the familiar chime. He moves to take off his own shirt and they are both left bare chested.

 

Jongin moves onto the Omegas pants, taking it slow so that Jongdae could object anytime he felt like he wanted to stop. Jongdae appreciated the gesture but he had made his mind up. He was ready. Jongdae bites his lip as Jongin slides his pants off of him leaving him in only his underwear which he could tell was already damp from his naturally produced slick. They’re removed as well, leaving him completely bare and open to Jongin. The Alpha had seen him naked before but this time it feels different, more intimate and he wants to hide himself. He tries to curl into himself but Jongin stops him with a soft grip on his waist, keeping his body flat against the bed.

 

“Don’t hide yourself from me. You’re beautiful.” He says adoringly. “Absolutely magnificent.” He continues and Jongdae’s face reddens despite the flush that had already given his cheeks a rosy hue.

 

“J-jongin.” He whines when he begins to trail kisses down his neck and chest, stopping occasionally to suck at the skin leaving red marks in his wake. Jongdae’s breath hitches as Jongin goes lower, pressing a series of kisses above his belly button and then down to his navel.

 

Jongdae can feel himself fully harden, aroused beyond belief. He so desperately need to be touched but Jongin ignores his obvious arousal to instead worship his thighs. Jongin pushes one his thighs to the side and noses along the plump flesh chuckling lightly when the Omega twitches when Jongin passes over a particularity sensitive spot.

 

Without warming Jongdae finds his cock enveloped in a wet heat and he moans loudly, hips jerking at the stimulation of Jongin’s lips wrapped around his member. Jongin moves his mouth up and down Jongdae’s length in a steady motion. Jongdae doesn’t know what to do with his hands but moves on down to grip at Jongin’s hair, the other fisting itself in the sheets.

 

Jongin can tell that Jongdae’s orgasm is nearing. His moans are becoming needier and louder in volume and the hand in his hair tightens as the coil in lower region does as well.

 

“Jongin I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum.” He whines in warning for Jongin to pull away but Jongin’s not listening. He continues to bob his head up and down, taking Jongdae’s dick deep into his mouth and hitting the back of his throat. He sucks hard which startles a strangled cry out of Jongdae as he explodes in Jongin’s mouth who effortlessly swallows the Omegas load, not bothered by the unique taste.

 

Jongdae pants breathlessly as he comes down for his high, opening his eyes just in time to see Jongin lick his lips, cleaning the come that had escaped at the side of his lips, Jongin staring at him like he knows that what he’s doing is turning him on.

 

Even though he had just orgasmed he could already feel himself getting hard again, the heat that he had felt before coming back at him ten times worse than before as his heat progressed. Jongin watched as Jongdae began to whine.

 

“Why do you still have your pants on?” Jongdae complained. bringing up his hands to play with the elastic of Jongin’s pants. Jongin laughs in response, pulling his pants and underwear down his long legs and throwing them somewhere on the floor.

 

Jongin’s cock stood long and proud between the Alphas legs now that it had been freed of its confines and Jongdae swallowed. It was big. He wondered how it was going to fit inside of him, especially when his knot would grow. A tinge of fear lodged itself in his stomach and he turned uncertain eyes up to Jongin who looked at him warmly, understanding perfectly the dilemma plaguing him.

 

Jongin leans over him, their faces just inches apart. “We can stop if you want to. I won’t be disappointed or upset.” Jongin whispers but Jongdae shakes his head.

 

“N-no. I want to keep going.” He says. At that Jongin moves one of his hands down and searches for Jongdae’s hole. When he finds it he inserts one of his fingers, it slipping in easily and with little resistance due to the Omegas slick lubricating the area.

 

Jongdae frowns slightly at the new and unfamiliar feeling but he feels no pain. Jongin works his finger in and out for a while before he adds in a second causing Jongdae to groan at the stretch. With two of Jongin’s fingers now in his ass he experiences some discomfort but it’s not enough for him to back out. The entire time Jongin is watching him intently looking for any signs of pain, not wanting to the Omega to hurt any more than necessary.   

 

“You-you can put in a-another one.” Jongdae says this time, feeling like he’s stretched enough and ready for more. Jongin does as he’s told, slipping in a third finger. Jongdae hisses when his walls are forced to accommodate the added width, the stretch this time stinging. Jongdae breaths in through his mouth and out through his nose as he tries to get used to it.

 

Jongin wiggles his fingers around wearing a face of pure concentration as he tries to find that special spot inside of the Omega that he knows will make him feel good. He curls his fingers to the side and Jongdae lurches, back arching and eyes blown wide.

 

“Ahh!” he yells in surprise and Jongin smiles. He’d found it. He continues to abuse that spot for a while, poking and prodding it with his fingers. Jongdae cock is red and angry, begging for release so Jongin slips his fingers out. The Omega whines at the loss of the Alphas fingers stretching him open but knows that something much bigger is waiting for him.

 

Jongin spreads Jongdae’s legs wider, Jongdae feeling the strain in his groin. Jongin angles his hips so his erection is pressing against the Omegas rim but not moving to push in. Jongdae flinches as he feels the head of Jongin’s member touch his red and puffy hole which is leaking slick.

 

“Are you ready?” Jongin manages to ask as he holds himself back. Jongdae’s more prominent heat scent invading his nostrils and stirring his arousal.

 

“Yeah.” Jongdae breathes, steeling himself.

 

Jongin pushes the tip of his cock in, stopping to first gauge Jongdae’s reaction before continuing. Jongdae gasps but nods his head, urging Jongin to continue. Jongin slowly pushes the rest of his cock inside. Jongdae grips Jongin’s biceps, fingernails digging into the Alphas skin due to a mixture of both pleasure and pain. Jongin’s member is much bigger than the three fingers that he been inside of him before.

 

When Jongin had pushed in to the hilt he halts his movements despite the want to thrust into the tight heat. He knows he needs to give Jongdae time to adjust. In the meantime he pushes the Omegas sweat slicked hair off of his forehead and peppers his face with kisses.

 

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks him. Jongdae nods, cracking a small but sincere smile up at the tanned male. When he no longer feels any pain he experimentally moves his hips and they both moan as Jongin’s cock moves inside of him.

 

“You can move.” Jongdae tells Jongin.

 

Jongin moves his hips back and then thrusts forward and then repeats the motion, his hips meeting Jongdae’s pelvis at a smooth and steady pace. After a while Jongin increases the paces and Jongdae raises his own hips to meet Jongin’s, the smack of skin and loud moans echoing around the cabin.

 

“Oh my god!” Jongdae cries when Jongin gives a particularly hard thrust, one that moves him up the bed a little. “Faster. Faster please!” Jongdae whines, wrapping his legs around Jongin’s waist so the Alphas cock can reach deeper inside of him. He wants, _needs,_ Jongin to find that spot again.

 

Jongin doesn’t argue, he thrusts his hips in and out more harshly than before, Jongdae mewling in pleasure the entire time, any pain that he had felt before had completely vanished. All of a sudden his back arches right off the bed with his head thrown back into the pillows. He lets out a yell full of ecstasy when the tip of Jongin’s cock violently comes into contact with his prostate.

 

He moans wantonly as Jongin keeps that angle and continually plunges into his hole hitting the bundle of nerves again and again. Pre cum beads at the tip of his member and he knows that it won’t be long until he comes. He can hear Jongin releasing grunts and moans of his own and they only spur on his own, their voices mixing to create a symphony of love and pleasure. Jongdae tries to speak proper works but they come out inaudible, voicing words that cannot be deciphered, not even by himself.

 

Jongin’s speeds up his thrusts as he feels his knot starting to grow, making it harder for Jongdae’s hole to take in all of him. Jongdae’s eyes which had been closed snap open when his ass starts to stretch open further, Jongin’s cock getting impossibly larger. This is the part that Jongdae had feared the most. He had heard of the horror stories, of how Omegas had been ripped open due to an Alphas knot and have even died from blood loss.

 

He whimpers, uncertain and scared of an unknown that was fast approaching. Jongin, seeing his Omega in distress goes to comfort him. He makes circles on Jongdae’s hip with one hand, the other fisting his cock, Jongdae letting out a half yell, half moan as Jongin strokes it. Jongin noses at Jongdae’s neck, mouthing at it and sucking hickies on the pale column.

 

Jongin’s knot had swelled to its full girth and after a few testing thrusts pushes it past Jongdae’s rim. The Omega screams, brain receiving mixed signals. Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure, pain. _Pleasurepainpleasurepain._

“Shh shh shh.” Jongin soothes. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” He chants continuing to jack Jongdae off and grind his hips into Jongdae, chasing both of their orgasms.

 

Jongin nips at the skin of Jongdae’s neck, marking the place where he’ll bite to solidify their mating bond. Jongdae rolls his hips in time to Jongin’s, pushing Jongin’s cock further into himself and rocking into the palm of his hand at the same time, keening at the feeling of pleasure in two spots.

 

All of a sudden Jongin’s cock seems to pulse inside of him and he explodes, his come painting Jongdae’s walls. In response to Jongin’s orgasm Jongdae does to, his come coating his stomach and Jongin’s hand. At the same time Jongin bites into the Omegas neck, using his release to mask his teeth piercing the flesh and drawing blood.

 

Jongdae lets out a strangled moan, eyes wide open and his walls clenching around Jongin’s length, milking him for all he’s worth.

 

When all of the excitement had gone done Jongin detaches his teeth for his now mates neck, both of them panting like they had run a marathon. Jongdae’s legs drop from where they had been locked around Jongin’s waist, completely boneless. Jongin nearly collapses on top of him only to catch himself last minute and manoeuvre them onto their sides, Jongdae with one leg thrown over Jongin’s hips to make the position more comfortable as the Alphas knot was still too big to pull out without it hurting the Omega.

 

Jongdae is still breathless and he buries his nose into Jongin’s neck, humming contently despite the sweat and come covering both of their bodies. He honestly feels disgusting but he’s too busy basking in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm he had ever felt in his life to really give a damn.

 

“It didn’t hurt too bad, did it?” Jongin asks, hand trailing Jongdae’s spine which is doing wonders for the dull ache that he can feel in his lower back.

 

“Mmhh, a little bit.” He mumbles. “But you took good care of me.” He snuggles further into the Alpha – _his Alpha._

 

Jongin lightly touches where he had bitten into Jongdae who hisses, the flesh still being extremely sensitive and sore now that he didn’t have the distraction of Jongin touching his length.

 

“I’ll get Yixing to give it a look at later.” Jongin says mainly to himself but Jongdae hums in acceptance.

 

“I love you.” Jongdae says after a period of silence and Jongin smiles.

 

“I love you too. My Omega. My beautiful, kind, caring and wonderful Omega.”

 

Jongdae smiles but doesn’t respond. He’s too exhausted to do anything at the moment.

 

Finally sated, at least for the moment, Jongdae falls in asleep, enveloped in the strong arms of his Alpha, surrounded by protective warmth and _home._

 

He couldn’t be any happier than what he is in this exact moment.

 

 

**~X~**

_2 years later…_

Jongdae stands in the bathroom awkwardly, holding something in his hands. He has no idea how long he had been staring at the thing clutched in his fingers but it must have been a while as he hears a knock on the door which startles him out of his dazed state.

 

“Dae, are you okay?” Jongin’s voice comes from behind the locked door. “You’ve been in their for quite a while.” He says words dipped in worry which Jongdae doesn’t like hearing what so ever.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute!” he calls out, trying his hardest to keep his own voice steady and calm. He takes a deep breath trying to centre himself. When he had done so his lips start to involuntary twitch up into a smile. He takes another breath before going over and opening the door revealing Jongin who is standing there with that tell tail furrow between his brows indicating worry.

 

“Is... everything okay?” he asks again. Jongdae can’t help but break out into his now regular bright smile, one that stretches across his entire face.

 

“Yeah. Everything’s perfect.” He says, twirling the thing held in his hands behind his back. He caresses it with a finger before bringing in front of him for both of them to see, a pink plus sign glaring at Jongin.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

 

**~X~**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it everyone. Like I promised you now have a smut scene. Sorry if it took so long. Uni's been crazy due to it being the end of semester and trying to finish my last assessments before exams. Jongdae and Jongin are now officially mates and have pups on the way. Unfortunately this is the last chapter unless I decide to add more which at the moment probably won't happen. I have others stories that I want to write and have already started so look out for them (should be out end of November or sometime in December if everything goes well). I hope you liked the smut. I'm still new to writing it so I know I still need quite a lot of practice. 
> 
> I am seriously in love with ChenBaekXi. Their album slayed, the songs really suit the weather over here in Australia at the moment (today it's 38 degrees celsius which is around 100 degrees fahrenheit). I pre ordered the album but I did it before the covers were revealed so I have now idea which one I'll get (fingers crossed it's Chen's) though I'll be happy with any. I checked out the lives stages for 'Hey Mama' and 'The One' and I'm in love with the choreography. I really hope they're able to get number 1 on a music show.
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank everyone for reading, commenting and giving kudos to this story. It means the world to me! I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride because I know I certainly did :)

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first part!! Truthfully this was supposed to be posted on Jongdae's birthday but some unexpected things popped up which I had no control over and it set me back majorly. But it's all finished now :D I'll be posting this in 3 to 4 parts just so it's easier to read. I need to edit the rest other than that everything else is done. I really hope you guys enjoy this. There's a real lack of ChenKai/KaiChen fics out there. Please tell me you thoughts :)
> 
> See you next for part 2~
> 
> P.S. I'm super hyped for the ChenBaekXi sub-unit. Can't wait to here what they have in store for us


End file.
